Wolves at the Door
by RavenStagETR
Summary: After a year of lying low, letting the world believe them to be dead Hannibal and Will start looking for a home in London, only for a girl to fall right into Hannibal's hands. Will can't help but be enamored, and Hannibal wants someone to mold. A companion for both of them. The trick will be getting her to go along with it while keeping their new, precious, teacup from shattering.
1. Potential

Hi all! I've been working on this fic for a while. This is actually a rewrite of a fic I post over on AO3, but I didn't like how it was turning out, and didn't quite know how to save it as far in as I was, so this is the result, or well the beginning of the result. Let me know what you think.

This beginning part is a little short, but I have the second chapter ready and it'll go up right after this.

* * *

"I'm so sorry!" Came the soft cry that instantly had Will's attention, getting him to turn back around. Hannibal, despite his recently acquired need for a cane, was steadying a teen who was looking up at him with the widest brown eyes. Her arm was up and lightly grasping Hannibal's, and after that if felt like they were stuck there. Will could see why. Hannibal was looking her over, Will could see every little thought pass through his eyes. The girl's hair was a mix of waves and curls just a little wilder than his own, her eyes were almost a reflection of the man she bumped into, she held a book in one hand, and the other held to Hannibal's sleeve as she looked back at him.

"It's quite alright," Hannibal grinned down at her, causing a warm glow to spread across her cheeks. Will couldn't help that his lips turned up at that. He knew what being charmed by Lecter felt like, and it was quite a scene to be able to witness it instead of experience it.

Will wouldn't have been the least bit surprised if Hannibal had paused in front of her on purpose. They'd seen her come in at the same time as they returned from breakfast. She was with a group of other girls here to celebrate their graduation. At least that's what they overheard, probably along with the rest of the hotel. They were American and this was probably their first adventure on their own.

Barely checked into her hotel and the little one was already being looked over by a predator the likes of which she couldn't even fathom…

"I'm Victor, this is my brother Hector," Hannibal introduced them, motioning to Will.

"Nina," the girl started but a red head about the same age showed up throwing an arm across her shoulders.

"She's sorry! Come on Nina," the other girl insisted before dragging Nina off, who looked even more apologetic at this point.

Once the girls were headed towards the elevator Hannibal frowned, "I'm beginning to think gingers are just inherently rude."

"What about Nina?" Will asked as they slowly moved towards the elevators themselves.

"She was very polite," Hannibal said letting teeth into his smile.

Will didn't want to admit it but he knew what Hannibal had seen while he looked at the girl so intently. Potential. At very least, the potential of potential…

oOo

"I can't believe you stood there all tongue-tied after running into that man!" Emily laughed after the bellhop shut the door, leaving them alone.

"He had a cane! You fell into a man with a cane, that's almost as bad as that kid you bumped into with a broken leg freshman year!" Anya chuckled clapping her friend on the back before grabbing her bags.

"Oh, leave her alone," Helen shooed off their friends, "He told you it was okay, right? I'm sure he'll forget all about it."

Nina huffed shaking her head. "Watch he's going to see me at dinner and he's going to say, _oh you're that girl that nearly toppled me over._ Then I'm going to be too horrified to eat, and I'll be wasting the extravagant food that's being served, and on top of being wasteful it'll be a waste of money."

"First, I've never seen you not eat something set in front of you, and second our parents are paying for the trip. They filled our accounts, and agreed to pay off the credit cards they gave us as long as we use them mostly for eating." Helen insisted, hands on her hips. "So even if, somehow, you miraculously lost your appetite you wouldn't have to pay for it anyway."

"She was blushing!" Anya shouted from one of the bedrooms.

"That's because Nina like's 'em older!" Emily shouted from a different one, no doubt she'd found the master bedroom of the suite.

"I'm going to spend the rest of this trip in my room…" Nina muttered collecting her bags.

"Oh hush, it's true, you do have an affinity for _men_ ," Helen said as she collected her own bags. "You've never cared for anyone our age."

Nina huffed to herself but set off to find a room of her own. This is not how she wanted to start her trip. She just wanted to finish her book, and have a nice time. Now she was going to be afraid that she was going to run into that man every time she left the room, and he'd think she was rude, and it was going to be horrible…

Her friends had already made a nuisance of themselves, being so loud and rowdy in the lobby.

How were they going to survive two weeks alone in a different country?


	2. Afternoon Tea

"I'm dying!"

"It _hurts!_ "

"Bleeeh!"

"You just don't want to come to the afternoon tea with me," Nina sighed eyeing her friends sprawled out in the living room of their suite. They'd gone shopping this morning, and they did walk a fair amount, but this was a little much. She wanted them to drink tea and eat cake, not run a marathon.

"It's just tea…" Emily whined flailing around onto her back. "Let's just order room service."

Nina bit the inside of her cheek. She really wanted to go, but she didn't like to be alone out of her element… "You guys said…" Nina started, but Anya gave an exasperated sigh, cutting her off. Nina closed her eyes for a second before she opened them saying shortly, "Nevermind. I'll just go by myself."

Nina turned back to her room, retrieved her backpack, and left the room with her head down. They'd been friends a long time, all of them, but sometimes Nina still felt like an outsider. She'd followed them around for three hours shopping hoping they'd sit down together after. Sure Nina had gotten a few things, but she certainly didn't need three hours of shopping. "Who needs three hours to shop?" She made her way to the dining room stewing over it. "They could have sat with me for a half hour…not even," Nina mumbled to the ground, "It's not like drinking tea and having little cakes is some vexing orde-al!" Nina yelped as she collided with yet another person. Her eyes flew up and much to her horror the very same man she'd bumped into yesterday was turning to look at her. "Oh no! I'm so sorry I keep doing this! I didn't mean to… I should look where I'm going." Nina's mind turned to a plan of trying to find out how to live under a rock for the next two weeks.

"Don't be sorry, he stopped in front of you on purpose," Will said giving Hannibal a dirty look. He knew exactly what was about to happen, but there was really no way to stop Hannibal at this point. Maybe, he shouldn't have been so calm about it yesterday. Hannibal obviously took that as consent to continue his pursuit of the girl.

"I apologize," Hannibal told her and resisted the urge to poke at Will with his cane for being difficult, "however, I couldn't help but overhear what you were saying, and you don't seem to be having a good day. Perhaps you'd care to join me and my brother for tea. He tends to find these sorts of things vexing, as you put it, but he tolerates them for me. Maybe, you could help him find some enjoyment in it."

"I… I wouldn't want to impose…" Nina said looking between the two men. The man with the cane, Victor, was wearing a suit, the other was wearing dress pants and a button-down, and Nina felt very out of place in her slightly faded jeans and a flowy black spaghetti strap shirt. "I'm not really that great at conversation, and I'd probably just… sit there awkwardly." Which was really the truth.

"Nonsense," Hannibal said motioning for her to follow them. When he started walking they both trailed behind him obediently, and he insisted, "Besides Hector isn't good at socializing either, I'll do the ordering and you both can be content in the knowledge that you won't actually have to talk to anyone."

"Except you, _Victor_ ," Will insisted as he watched the girl fiddle with the strap of her bag from the corner of his eye. Poor kid. He should really tell her to run for it, or make some kind of fuss to scare her off…

"Except me," Hannibal agreed as they got to the hostess, "Three."

If he did that though Hannibal would be unbearable. He'd have to just hope that she'd see herself out of this situation. Maybe she'd be dull and Hannibal would grow bored on his own…

However, Will suspected this wouldn't be the case as Hannibal leaned on his cane to smile encouragingly at Nina, and she smiled back at him happiness seeping in. Especially when she smiled at him, and he couldn't help the quirk of his lips back at her…

oOo

"You seem quite different from your friends," Hannibal said after he handed the menus back to the waiter. Will had been asking about her vacation, and Nina had explained that her parents as well as the other girls were footing the bill since the girls all graduated, and were well on their way to colleges.

"Well, everyone is a little more alike when you're a baby," Nina explained. "Our parents were friends, so of course we saw each other all the time. There was never a time where they weren't apart of my life. Besides it's easy to write pretty much anywhere, so my hobby never interfered with theirs. Soccer tryouts, theatre practice, dance. Anyone who needed my support could drag me wherever they wanted, and I mean I happily went along with them. I wouldn't get much writing done… but at least we were together."

Will frowned.

She'd follow Hannibal too if he could get her to bond with them, and that's what he was doing. He doubted her friends cheered her on as enthusiastically as she had them, and it was just one more thing Hannibal could exploit. He'd support her writing, cultivate it even, right along with instilling his own hobbies in her. First things like music and art, then…

"You didn't follow them this time," Hannibal pointed out, as Will wasn't being of any help watching the conversation like a spectator at a tennis match.

To others it might appear that Hannibal was trying to point out her own bravery, to Will this was Hannibal preparing to drive a wedge between her and her friends. They all knew she had wanted to be followed for once, and her friends didn't give her that.

"They're just sitting upstairs," Nina sighed. "Probably watching TV and going through the new things they got, ordering room service so they didn't have to come downstairs. In a little bit they'll get bored and find something else to do. I did what they wanted me to do, now I'm doing what I want, even if they didn't want to do it with me."

"It's important to have your own identity," Will said looking at her fully, catching her eye. Especially when his inner voice still had a habit of sounding like Hannibal.

oOo

"So, you're telling me you never dreamed of a prince in shining armor to come and save you, or some similarly white hatted equivalent?" Will asked with a huff. It was hard to live up to that standard when a word to describe you was often scraggly. Especially when sitting next to Hannibal.

"That's right," Nina nodded after taking a drink of her tea. "Even as a kid, my dreams weren't terribly nice, and now that I'm older I think even just dreaming it, I'd kind of resent the hero. You spend all that time getting pushed around and being chased by wolves, and then at the end some guy comes and is just like, _You're pretty come marry me!_ That's bull. He doesn't know a blessed thing about how hard everything you went through was, and he's just there to sweep you off your feet because you're pretty. That's not just bull, it's bad story telling. Love at first sight is bad story telling. At that point you've spent more meaningful time with the wolves."

Hannibal smiled as Nina and Will went at it. They'd sat there silently until he'd brought up writing, and steered it to fairytales. Now they'd taken over on their own. Will had perceived her warm appearance for that of the average girl wanting a nice safe fairytale to live in. Nina wanted no part of that vision, and it _bothered_ Will.

"But they're _wolves_ ," Will said a little desperately, even though they all knew they were not talking about your average four-legged wolf.

"Who's to say the prince's intentions are any better than the wolves?" Hannibal asked before taking a finger sandwich from one of the plates, and earning himself a look from will that insisted that he just wasn't helping at all.

"Exactly," Nina said nodding. "At least, then, you know how to deal with wolves."

"Better the evil you know," Will sighed.

"In all matters of opinion, our adversaries are insane," Nina quoted before she noticed how intent they started looking at her. Then she ducked her head insisting, "Just like beauty, evil is in the eye of the beholder, and you can't find the evil you know that evil if you're willing to stay."

oOo

They saw her off in the lobby, both watching her disappear towards the elevators before Will looked towards Hannibal pleadingly, "We have to leave that girl alone." That girl didn't deserve this. _This_ being them uprooting her from whatever nice, safe, life she led back home.

"But you did enjoy today's tea," Hannibal said as they started to head for the elevators, "You enjoyed spending time with her. Dare I say she even made you feel hopeful that we could be the evil she knew."

"She's nothing like Abigail," Will hissed.

"No," Hannibal said glaring at Will, his cane coming down a little more sharply as they stopped, "That teacup is not going to come together again." After a slow breath Hannibal smiled though and continued walking, "Nina is all shiny and new however, and capable of holding both of our knowledge because no one has been using her before." She would be a charming companion for the both of them. Will and Nina could share their imaginations, while he and Nina could share what those imaginations produced, writing, music, _art_.

"Until we start to chip away at her," Will insisted as he moved to stand in Hannibal's way, not letting them get any further, "then she'll start leaking…" he left it unsaid, but just like he had started to when Hannibal had first started playing in his head.

"I'll be more careful with her," Hannibal conceded before he met Will's gaze evenly, "She's just as much for me, as she is for you."

"And, Abigail wasn't?" Will asked his look hardening, though he did look around to make sure no one was paying them any mind. This wasn't the first time they argued about Abigail and it wouldn't be the last. It was not the time to draw attention though. No one appeared to care about them in the busy lobby though.

"I already had both of you, you and Abigail were for each other," Hannibal explained as he coaxed Will into continuing their journey. "You both felt used, and I thought you two would be able to comfort each other. It didn't work out that way, I couldn't have both of you. Now we'll be working together though."

Will held it in until they were on the elevator alone. Then he growled, "Whose throat are you going to cut if you can't have me _and_ Nina? Mine or hers?"

Hannibal looked at Will for a long moment before he sighed, "It would depend."

Will looked away from Hannibal, only to look at their reflections. Hannibal stood leaning towards him on his cane. His eyes gleamed as they caught each other looking. "We're just the wolves she was talking about," Will breathed.

"We are, but that doesn't mean she has to share the fate of the girl in the red hood," Hannibal told him as he looked away from the reflection to the real thing. "We don't have to eat her up in the end."

* * *

There you go chapter two!

I'll update as I finish the chapters which as I'm rewriting this shouldn't take too long in the beginning. I hope I'm doing okay thus far!

Reviews, replies, and comments are always welcome!


	3. Teenagers

Will sighed as Hannibal talked with the realtor about this and that. They'd kept the appointment even though Hannibal was already talking about different countries. It was a shame, the house was nice and could have afforded them both their own space, Will could have even rescued a dog from a shelter… Will knew it was because of Nina, and he knew it wasn't practical to stay in London if Hannibal had his way. Italy was out of the question after Hannibal simultaneously hung and disemboweled that officer. Hannibal wouldn't go back to Lithuania, and America was big, but even a year later it was too soon. It wouldn't do for them to be found alive. Not to mention Nina would no doubt be all over the news when she "went missing."

Will wondered if Hannibal would stop if he told him that he didn't want this. Didn't want Nina… he'd have to sound like he meant it. Maybe… Maybe he could sound like he meant it…

Moving through the second floor Will wondered where they'd go instead if Nina came with them. Hannibal spoke a host of different languages, and would take to teaching them any language their surroundings required. Still he hoped they'd go somewhere English was widely spoken. Hannibal would teach them, but for a while Hannibal would revel in them needing him for everything outside their front door. Not to mention he would no doubt make sure they were dependent on each other before he taught them more than hello…

He wondered if Nina caught his eye because she resembled them. Her curls could be his, and her eyes Hannibal's. They'd look enough alike that no one would question them no matter what tale they weaved. She could be Hannibal's daughter, and they were brothers, if their father had been feisty and remarried they could all be siblings…

He smiled a bit out the window. It wouldn't be the truth. Nina liked to tell stories he wondered if Hannibal would let her make theirs one day. Give them all new names, a background. She'd be good at it. He'd no longer be the fool that thought he killed Achilles.

"Thinking happy thoughts?" Hannibal asked as he walked up next to Will.

"Not happy exactly…" Will said looking to Hannibal, then over his shoulder to where the relator was looking a little put out. "So you explained we wouldn't be taking the house."

"Family is important," Hannibal said with a smile.

oOo

"But we're supposed to stay together…" Nina said as they all got back down to the lobby. They'd gone shopping again, but now they were torn as to where to go now that they'd put the bags away. They'd even changed into some of the new clothes they'd bought on their outing.

"We all want to do different things though, we don't have to be attached at the hip," Emily insisted as adjusted her backpack, and brushed her red bangs out of her face.

"You can always go to St. Paul's Cathedral with us if you don't want to be alone," Anya offered with a shrug.

"Or go to Wembley with Emily," Helen said looking to their friend who really was striking out on their own.

Nina didn't want to do either of those. She could go with Emily, just so neither of them would be alone, but she didn't particularly care for soccer… She could go with Helen and Anya, but churches weren't her thing either…

It wasn't like they were interested in staying with her…

"I'll find something to do…" Nina mumbled, stepping back. She'd just stay in the hotel.

"If you're sure…" Helen said softly, before they headed for the doors.

Emily called back, "Try to get out and look around!"

Nina huffed, standing there watching them, not sure what to do. Once they were out the doors Nina meant to go back up to the room, but she found the men who'd had tea with her yesterday walking in the hotel.

Will kept looking back, trying to figure out why Nina wasn't with them. Only just like Hannibal already saw, she was right in front of them. She wore a white dress that sat off her shoulders the long sleeves sheer from the elbow down with floral lace patterns. The rest of the material was just thick enough not to be see through, and she'd belted it at the waist just enough to show the flare of her hips. It stopped about mid-thigh making her look leggy despite being shorter than Will by more than a few inches. Hannibal stored this picture of her away, it's how he wanted to see her in his minds' eye. Will was plenty distracted too. She was in front of them before they realized it.

"You're looking quite lovely today," Hannibal smiled, when Will didn't have anything to say.

She blushed, and she knew she blushed. "Thank you," Nina said trying not to deny his compliment, though she wanted to. She felt awkward in the dress and her boots. Like she didn't belong, but she had wanted to look nice, just in case she saw them.

When Hannibal shot him a meaningful look Will finally insisted, "You do look nice,"

"Th-thanks," Nina smiled, but she didn't know what else to do, and ended up looking down at her feet.

"I saw your friends leaving," Hannibal said looking back over his shoulder for a moment, "Are you looking for them?"

"No," Nina sighed, "We're… doing our own thing today."

Will frowned, knowing that's not what she wanted. Hannibal ending up asking before he could, "So where were you off to?"

"I... uh… I was going to just go back up to the room… It's a bit late for afternoon tea…" Nina said with a sigh. She'd hoped they'd sit together again, but they'd probably eaten lunch, she hadn't, but oh well she could get room service. It was far too early for dinner too.

"How about lunch?" Will offered before he could stop himself. He couldn't decide what to do. Keep after her, don't. He knew why they didn't take the house, but there was still time to back out. He wasn't making that easier though.

Nina looked between them for a moment gauging their reaction. They both seemed to mean it. "I'd like that a lot," Nina smiled up at them.

oOo

Nina couldn't help but smile more as they walked out of the dining room. They'd talk about their own hobbies. _Victor_ like drawing, and promised to show her his sketchbook soon, _Hector_ was fond of fishing, he made his own lures, and he loved dogs which was something Nina could get behind. Nina told them a bit about her writing, but she also loved books, and they were easier to talk about. It'd been nice to spend time with them, and she was sort of disappointed she wouldn't have a reason to continue to talk with them today.

They paused off to the side of the dining room, and she was just about to thank them when her phone started to ring. Then, it turned into an apology instead as she fumbled to answer. "Hi Helen… Oh, alright, I'm still in the hotel, I took my time at lunch. I'll be upstairs when you get here… No Emily didn't call me, but for all I know she's upstairs… Yeah I'll give her a call… No… No she didn't tell me… But we said… I know how old I am!" Nina seethed before she glanced at the men watching her with a fair amount of concern. Tensing she looked back at a spot on the floor between them saying, "It's not my intention to spend the next two weeks in constant rotation of being drunk and hungover… That's exactly what's going to happen. We'll never see any of the city… That's what you say now… Look I'm standing in the lobby and people are looking at me, we can talk about this when you get back… Yeah bye…" Once she hung up her shoulders sank and she looked at them saying, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," Will told her. He wanted to reach out and try to be comforting, but he stopped himself.

Hannibal did reach out touching her shoulder, letting his thumb rub against her bare shoulder. "You're allowed to tell them no." Hannibal insisted.

"I know," Nina mumbled even though not a one of them believed it. Her head down she told them, "Thank you for having lunch with me. I… I gotta go see if my friend is upstairs."

"Let's have dinner together tomorrow," Hannibal offered, bending a bit to catch her eye.

"Please," Nina nodded finally looking back up at them. She stopped though, asking, "What if something comes up?"

"I'll give you my number," Hannibal smiled, "Around five let us know if you can make it."

oOo

A little happier to have something she actually wanted to do to look forward to, Nina got back to her room only to immediately feel like the air was being sucked out of the room. Emily was certainly in the room. Nina followed the sound of music to find Emily standing in the bedroom in front of a full length mirror holding dress after dress up to herself.

"Oh, finally done flirting with those men?" Emily asked as she found Nina in the mirror behind her. Nina tried to defend herself but Emily cut right back in insisting, "I got bored by myself, so I came back and thought you might be in the dining room alone, but a host was kind enough to point you out all nice and cozy with the men you bumped into on the first day. I thought you'd rather be alone with them so I came upstairs. They're rather compelled to touch you hmm?" She paused but wasn't really waiting for an answer, "Means they like you."

"They're just being nice," Nina mumbled as Emily, ever confidant about herself turned around her fist on her hip, to inspect Nina as though she were the nearly naked one.

"Men like that are not just _nice_ to girls like you," Emily insisted. "You might not think so, but you're pretty. Men like that, like pretty little girls like you."

"It was just lunch," Nina tried to be strong.

"I never thought you'd go for two at the same time," Emily chuckled.

"They're brothers," Nina tried again.

"I've had brothers," Emily waved her hand dismissively.

"It was just lunch!" Nina was getting frustrated, "And we're not supposed to go clubbing!"

"You are definitely not supposed to be having lunch with two fully grown men, who look at you like you're something they'd like to eat," Emily countered as she walked closer to Nina. "We are going to go clubbing, and you are going to have fun, because if you don't I'll tell our friends, who will tell our parents, that you are having lunch with two perfect strangers who would probably like nothing more than to hike that short skirt of yours."

"We'll all have to go home," Nina shook her head.

"I can club back in Vegas just as easy," Emily shrugged. "You'd be ruining their vacation, not mine."

oOo

By the time Helen and Anya returned Nina and Emily came to an agreement. She'd go clubbing with them when they wanted, and Emily would turn a blind eye to Nina seeing Victor and Hector. Emily got it out of Nina that she was having dinner with them tomorrow, and even told her she'd cover for her if she wanted to stay with them longer, but Nina had vehemently insisted that wasn't happening. They planned out where to go, and when they were going.

Nina was at least happy they'd all decided to go to The Globe Theatre tomorrow, but it still bothered her what Emily said.

" _You're just so small, I bet you make the best noises, and I'm sure they'd bet the same thing."_

They'd never said one inappropriate thing to her… was that just because they wanted her trust them though?

Nina shimmied into little black shorts, then pulled on a red gauzy shirt with a high neck but no sleeves. She'd forsaken partying in dresses after the first time a senior's hand went up her skirt as a freshman. This certainly wasn't the first time she'd been forced to go partying and she doubted it be the last. At least unlike her friends she'd have pockets.

Once out of her room she realized she'd been stalling, because all of her friends were dressed up and ready, and Nina almost didn't care what Emily knew. Still even as it felt like she couldn't breathe she followed after them. She couldn't go to dinner with Victor and Hector if she didn't go to this club.

oOo

Hannibal had not been able to get Will further than the dining room after Nina had left them. They knew exactly what was going to happen and Will was unwilling to let it go. They were very much aware that a hangover was not the worst thing that could happen to their girl. "We'll keep an eye on them Hector, but first they actually have to leave the hotel," Hannibal insisted as they walked back into the lobby after lingering in the bar.

"Now, there they are," Will said motioning his head as the girls made their way towards the door. His eyes roved over Nina from the combat boots on her feet, up her legs to the shorts she wore, then her red cover torso. " _Teenagers_." It came out as though it were the dirtiest of curse words.

"Now, now," Hannibal soothed him, "We'll make sure nothing happens to her."

* * *

STUFF! Stuff happened!

Really I just don't know what to say about this chapter.

Hopefully it was good.

 **REVIEW REPLIES:**

 **EllieDragon:** Thank you! I'm glad you like it!


	4. Falling Down the Rabbit Hole

"She belongs in that white dress in the dining room of the hotel," Will nearly growled as they stayed out of sight of the girls, especially Nina. It wasn't hard with the teens in their own world, but if Nina saw them she'd definitely recognize them. She'd want to come over to them.

"What if she was here with us?" Hannibal asked as he sipped at the most expensive cognac this dismal little club had. It was bearable at least. He left his cane in the car knowing that it would stand out too much. His limp would be nearly invisibly among the drunk people stumbling about.

"She wouldn't be here with us," Will snapped against his glass of whiskey. His eyes followed her as she danced with her friend, Helen. She had been staying away from the bulk of the people, but Helen had brought her over and pulled her into a dance.

"You wouldn't bring her here if she asked?" Hannibal looked at Will before his eyes moved back to where Nina was. Will was silent for quite a while, so Hannibal answered for him, "You would, and you would bring her in that very same outfit, and you would be very proud to have her on your arm knowing you were the only one that would be allowed to touch her."

Will finished off his whiskey in one slug, before saying, "You wouldn't bring her here even if she asked as nicely as you pleased. You'd take her somewhere sure, but not _here_."

"I would not," Hannibal said with a slight sneer as he glanced balefully around the building once more. After a moment though, he added, "Perhaps it is to her benefit that we'll both be taking care of her. What one of us won't offer her the other surely will, within reason."

Will's eyes hardened as he witnessed what happened next, insisting, "She shouldn't be here without us."

Nina jolted when a man slid his hand along her back trying to get her to dance with him instead of Helen. She tried to move away, but Helen kept her in place, and with a well-executed nod got the man to slide behind Nina fully. His hands rested on her hips and she wanted to swat them away, but she didn't. She tried to push closer to Helen but the man just came in closer, seemingly unaware that there was a war raging in Nina's mind.

Fight or flight was a powerful instinct.

It didn't take very long before Nina was done and she pushed away from both of them. Helen called after her, but didn't put up much of a fight when the man decided to dance with her instead. Nina made it over to the bar just in time to watch Emily throw back a shot and giggle at something that a boy only a little older than them said. She brushed at her shorts and the end of her shirt like it would take away the feeling of that guy touching her as she moved further down the bar away from Emily who would try to pull her into the free drinks. Then her mind turned to Anya, and she quickly looked around.

When she couldn't find her Nina moved further down the bar, closer to the dancefloor, slipping by men who tried to entice her into dancing with them. Her eyes moved frantically over the crowd, only to stop when she saw Anya coming from a back corner. Probably from the bathroom. Her breathing came easier at least. Nina still didn't want to be here any longer, but she knew none of her friends were even close to being finished. It'd been a grand total of a half hour, but she was already done. It felt like she'd been here for hours.

Going back towards the bar Nina decided she just sit, and wait it out.

Nina pulled her phone from her back pocket at on one of the barstools with a frown. When asked by the bartender if she wanted something Nina asked for a water. The bartender nodded "designated driver" dropping from his lips. It wasn't particularly true, but Nina didn't dispute it. If it wasn't so late Nina would have at least flirted with the idea of texting Victor. She wouldn't have done it anyway though. A few moments later a different bartender behind the bar set a drink down in front of her with a grin.

"From the gentleman with the baseball cap over there," he said nodding towards the man.

"Wha- no th…" Nina didn't get to send it back as the bartender walked away from her.

Nina eyed it warily, before she glanced at the guy in his late twenties that sent it to her. After a moment he shrugged and moved away from the bar, but not towards her. It was red, the drink. Something with cranberry juice in it maybe… She looked around to see if she could see the guy, and when she couldn't, she decided it couldn't hurt to try some. It had the taste of alcohol, it wasn't completely disguised with cranberry juice, but it was bearable…

At least her friends wouldn't be able to accuse her of not trying anything new.

oOo

Will was practically crawling out of his skin, but Hannibal held him back. They'd seen that bartender spike her drink at the capped man's request. They could see the guy who ordered it lingering just out of Nina's view. Will knew they wouldn't let anything happen to her, but he couldn't stand just watching her drink that. He had to turn away, letting Hannibal watch her while she drank it, waiting for it to have some sort of affect. Hannibal's hand rested on his shoulder, squeezing slightly when he would tense, wanting to move.

Watch her Hannibal did. Nina took her time drinking it, and he kept an eye on the time so he'd have an idea of which drug he was looking for. When she finished off the glass she even sat there for a while more. Probably a good old fashioned roofie. He could see the confusion on her face as she got up, and he could tell her body wasn't doing exactly as she was telling it. She moved carefully around to where the bathroom was, and he watched the man who'd ordered her drugged drink trail after her. "Now, we can help," Hannibal said as he started in the same direction. Will followed after him as they moved through the crowd quickly.

They made it into the hall just as an exit out the back of the hall closed. Hannibal stopped Will from bursting through the door, and instead looked out himself. He could hear Nina struggling with her words just as she struggled with the man.

Slipping out they moved after them, and Will snarled out, "Mine."

The hunting knife Will had would do just as good of a job as the harpy that Hannibal had. He knew Will was being possessive, but Hannibal could take care of Nina too. He had plans to come back for the bartender, after all he'd had the time to imagine many an end to that man, but it would have to come second to taking care of Nina.

Hannibal let Will stalk after the man hurting their girl as he looked up and down the alley to make sure no one would catch them. No one was down the back of the buildings though, and looking back towards the ensuing sounds of a scuffle he found Will taking his time with it. Perhaps he'd pummel the man to death, but maybe the cutting would come with time.

Walking passed the squabble Hannibal moved over to Nina as she tried make it to her feet. She was upset and confused until she saw him, then her mood brightened considerably. He smiled indulgently when she beamed up at him from her knees and reached for him. He let her clumsily clutch at one of his arms as he finished helping her to her feet. Pulling her to him Hannibal looked into her eyes, and pushed his fingers through her hair checking for bumps. When she seemed okay, but sad noises bubbled up from her he crooned, "It's okay. Will is going to make sure there is no reason for nightmares."

"Wh-who?" Nina stammered against his chest grasping him harder. Somewhere in the back of her mind the thought that she was ruining his suit fluttered around, but she didn't know what to do.

"Right, _Hector_ ," Hannibal smiled against her as he turned so he could see Will, but she could not. " _Hector_ is going to make it all better." She tumbled over her words, trying to apologize, but Hannibal hushed her, rubbing her back. He looked down the line of her body frowning at how her shorts were tugged low caught at the swell of her hips, the scratches there and on her thighs. Still they couldn't wait while Will beat a dead horse. "Will, it's time to go."

Will snarled realizing the man beneath him was dead. At some point he'd smashed his head against the pavement, blood was pooling around him. The man's head was sitting at an awkward angle. Maybe he'd done it more than once… "I'm not done," Will growled like one of his dogs might have when you attempted to take a steak bone from them. Hannibal of all people had to know that there was more that could be done to a body once it was dead.

"Nina tell Hector we need him to come with us," Hannibal told her as he carefully righted her shorts before tucking her against his side. Will looked at them very intently after he said that. She whimpered against him, and he hummed to her, "Say please Nina."

"Please… please come with us," Nina mumbled into Hannibal's side when it seemed like the whole world started to spin.

"Damn it!" Will swore as he kicked the corpse in the side. "Fine."

"Go get the car Will," Hannibal said as he pulled the keys from his pocket tossing them to the other man. "Pull it in front of the next building over, we're going to have to lay her in the backseat and come back for the body." It would draw too much attention for there to be a body. People would be suspicious if there was a murder and a missing teen at the same club.

oOo

Nina couldn't remember getting in a car, but she was being held by Hannibal now in the back seat. She didn't understand but Victor was Hannibal now, and Hector was Will… What they were talking about was so weird that she didn't know how to put words to it. Every now and then she'd move though, and Hannibal would whisper nice things to her. He kept brushing her hands from her legs even though they were bothering her.

"I don't think we're going to have to worry about her friends," Hannibal said as he finished listening to her voicemail. After that, with his arms around Nina he popped open the back of her phone, taking out the battery and the sim card. She kept trying to get at the wounds on her legs and hips, even though he'd cleaned them with supplies from his bailout bag, but this time when she moved it was to look up at him. She was frowning a bit, until he gave her a grin and said, "There's my girl."

She couldn't help but smile at that. At what he said, and the toothy smile he gave her.

"She blushes," Hannibal hummed, kissing the top of her head.

"How that must feed your ego," Will muttered looking at them in the review.

"Oh she blushes for you too," Hannibal scolded looking up at Will for a moment before he slipped the sim card into his pocket before putting the battery and the back of the phone in place. "We'll take care of the problem in the trunk, get a new hotel, and check out of our old one. As long as none of her friends end up on the news they won't notice those girls missing for days at least."

Nina furrowed her brows at that. Why would her friends be missing for days?

Hannibal noticed her look and leaned down kissing her forehead saying, "We'll be with you, and keep you safe. You won't be alone with us."

Nina pressed her face to his chest, not knowing what else to do other than to hide her embarrassment at how good that really did sound. She didn't want to be alone anymore.

oOo

Hannibal told Nina to stay laying down, and she did. The drug had made her pliable, and he had the feeling she'd lay there all night if he didn't tell her otherwise. Then he and Will set about doing what needed to be done. They couldn't do up the body like Hannibal would have liked, but throwing the man away would have to do. They didn't have the time, and some poor fool being thrown away in a back alley would only raise so many eyebrows. None of them important, none of them familiar with the Chesapeake Ripper or Il Monstro. They didn't even take a trophy. Couldn't chance another ripper popping up.

It would be far enough away that conclusions wouldn't be drawn, at least not immediately. After shifting around the garbage there was a chance the man wouldn't be noticed until trash collecting day. The bartender would know why this guy was in a dumpster, but they'd only have to worry if he didn't care about implicating himself in supplying date-rape drugs. If they were lucky this wouldn't make the news either. Just some other nameless nobody that got offed in a senseless act of violence.

"We should set him on fire," Will huffed after they shut the lid.

"I would say yes, but that's too flashy, let's just get our girl somewhere to sleep," Hannibal sighed turning and heading back to the car. The kill wasn't satisfying, but having Nina was.

oOo

Nina stood next to Will now, not entirely sure when or how she'd made it out of the car, and leaned into him heavily as Hannibal talked to the person at the front desk of the hotel. If possible, this one was even nicer than the one they were staying in. They were only a few feet back, and Nina could hear the conversation.

"We've had quite the night, between lost luggage and lost reservations, at least the party was good," Hannibal said conversationally as he stood at the counter

"Well, we'll be happy to have you, and your family, Dr. Faust," The concierge said as she set up their, from the sound of it, very expensive room.

She'd been instructed not to say anything unless someone was speaking to her directly so Nina just looked up at Will at that. He smiled at her sheepishly, keeping her under his arm. Somehow they both had duffel bags with them; Will had one, Hannibal the other. She didn't really know what to do but go along with this. She felt trapped in her own body.

"Your daughter looks so tired," the woman said, concern laced through her voice.

"I'm afraid Alice might have enjoyed herself a little too much at the party," Hannibal said with a conspiratorial smile to the woman as he signed the receipt she produced.

That wasn't her name.

Will pressed his lips to the top of her head hushing her quietly when she grumbled, though she made sure not to actually say anything. She must have seemed like she was indignant at being accused of being drunk, and Will must have just looked affectionate because the woman smiled and giggled a bit. Nina pressed her face to his side. She got the feeling that she was not to give them away under any circumstances… Nina really wanted to lay down, and that probably wouldn't be in her future if she contradicted them.

"Well, everything is all set. Here's your card and your I.D. I'll have an attendant lead you right up to your suite," the woman said with a smile as she handed Hannibal back his things.

oOo

This wasn't a suite… it was an apartment!

Nina felt ready to collapse, which might have been why Will was holding onto her so tightly. Was she standing on her own? Why wouldn't this over-titled bellhop leave? Nina gripped at Will's jacket, tugging, wanting her questions answered, but unsure how to ask them. In all reality she wasn't entirely sure anymore how they got here… or even where here was…

Was this their room?

Why had they checked back in to their own room?

Why wasn't she in her room?

Eventually, after what felt like both forever and a second, the man left. Once the door was shut Hannibal walked over, the tap of his cane capturing her attention, and looked her over. He seemed very focused and intent in his studying her, and she couldn't help but smile at him. He looked very serious. After a second, though, he seemed to notice her smile because he suddenly grinned back at her giving her a wink.

That got a giggle out of her even though Nina could not remember ever giggling like that.

"I think we better get our little one to bed," Hannibal chuckled up at Will who was even smiling a bit. Will's smile widened when Nina grinned up at him nodding in agreement. Hannibal led them towards the room Nina would sleep in for the night, and moved over to the bed setting down his duffel, and putting his cane against the bed. He produced a dark blue sweater, and motioned a bit to Will.

Will seemed hesitant at that, but after a moment moved behind Nina undoing the buttons that held her shirt closed behind her neck. He coaxed the shirt up over her head before she tried to back pedal. Then Hannibal came closer whispering sweet things to her as he handed Will the sweater, and unbuttoned the shorts she wore. One he pushed them from her hips, Will helped her into the shirt.

Nina looked down at the sweater her hands ghosting over the material covering her belly.

That hadn't been right, had it?

Nina tried to think about it, but she was instantly distracted as Hannibal leaned in kissing her cheek.

Time seemed to melt together after that. Them getting her into bed, and telling her goodnight. Them saying something about drugs, and hotels. She didn't know what to do anymore. She just wanted it all to go away. She just wanted to wake up and this all be over. They were supposed to have dinner together tomorrow…

* * *

This chapter, let me tell you, just this chapter! I tried writing it like three different ways only to go back and keep it basically the same as it had been when I wrote it the first time, just I had to do something about the friends, and it was just DIFFICULT.

Anyway I hope it paid off...

 **REVIEW REPLIES**

 **LittleYautjaHunter:** Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

 **snowangel:** Thank you for reading! Sometimes the chapters will come super fast, but I'll try to get it updated at least once every two weeks, but I hope to do it once a week really.

 **city bookworm:** Welp you were right, Hannibal definitely got his way. That guy didn't live to regret it in any case. I certainly don't want Hannibal to be any different either!


	5. Making a Deal With the Devil

"So why don't we have to worry about her friends?" Will asked as they sat in the living room of their suite. He hadn't asked with Nina with them. He couldn't chance that it was something that would upset her. If she reacted badly that would have drawn attention, something they couldn't afford.

"Someone else took them," Hannibal said as he pulled off his jacket. "Helen, one of the blonde ones, she called in a panic asking where Nina was. Saying she couldn't find anyone, and there was this guy inside making her nervous. She went to look for them outside, but couldn't find them and it ended with shouting and screaming. The hotel won't notice for a while that they're not coming back, tonight I'll call telling them there's been a family emergency and that one of us will be there to collect our things and return the room keys."

"I'll go," Will said quickly as he pulled off his shoes. "That way when she wakes up, if she doesn't feel good you'll be here for her"

"Worried about being alone with her?" Hannibal asked with a smile.

"I don't want her to be hurt, and not know what to do," Will sighed, even if Hannibal's smile merely turned indulgent. He also worried that he'd want to let her go if she didn't want to stay. Hannibal would be more stern. Able to keep her with them.

oOo

Nina was positive she was dying. She'd managed to sit up on her knees in the bed, the blanket just sliding down her back, but that was it. Her fingers pushed at her temples, and Nina felt like her head was going to explode. Her heart was racing in her chest, and this was definitely what dying felt like…

How could she feel like this and keep on living?

Looking around Nina almost hoped that one of her friends passed out in here with her, until she realized this was very much not her room in the hotel. The colors were wrong; the bed was different. Nina tried to get up but her body didn't respond the way she wanted and she slid out of the bed and right onto the floor. The carpet was even different! This wasn't even the same hotel, if she was in a hotel at all!

The throbbing in her head worsened as panic settled in, and her racing heartbeat was even more painfully noticeable.

Nina looked around trying to remember how she got here. She didn't know if calling out for help would even do anything for her. She didn't know who would come running, or if they'd be running to help. She could remember going out with her friends, and sitting down at the bar, but there was nothing solid there after that. Just flashes of this and that. She looked around, but she couldn't see anyone. There was a closed door in front of her, and a desk. Beside her was a hallway with an open door at the end, and a bedside table…

Crawling up onto her knees with the help of the bed Nina managed to make it to her feet this time. She just made it into the hallway when she found Victor… no Hannibal… his name was Hannibal. She didn't know why she knew that but she did.

"You're awake," Hannibal said as he quickly moved over to her. He'd been about to check on her, but finding her here he knew that getting this far had been a chore for her. He tried to wait for her to say something, but when it seemed she was waiting for him he decided to start with her wellbeing, "Is it hard to control your motor functions?"

Nina not knowing what else to do gave a jerky little nod, only that sent the room spinning again. She was thankful to have him there to steady her because it felt like the wall was trying to dislodge her, and she didn't think she could stand on her own. "I fell trying to get out of bed, and the room spun… it's sort of spinning now…"

"What hurts?" Hannibal asked knowing something must have as he gently transferred her weight from the wall to his side. His limp was bothersome but once he got her to the living room he could sit with her for a moment. He was never going to let Will live this down. Will walked away with little more than a concussion and a fractured arm, but here he had to depend on a cane.

"My head, my legs, my heart feels like it's going to implode," Nina breathlessly listed off the reasons she felt like she was going to die. She wondered if she should bring up the fact that she didn't belong here or wait for him to do it. There was more wrong… Maybe she should just tell him what was wrong. She was half positive she wasn't going to live through this experience anyway. "It's hard to breath, I can't focus… am I dying, or is this a panic attack?" Nina's anxiety had never gotten that far, but she wondered if this was the tipping point.

Hannibal helped her down onto the couch, before sitting next to her saying, "Think of this like the worst hangover you're ever going to have." Then he gently took her face in his hands checking her eyes but also getting her to look at him. "I don't know how much of last night you remember, but you went out with your friends, and accepted a drink at the bar. It was drugged, and these are the after effects of that drug. You'll feel better as the day goes on, but the memory loss may be permanent."

Nina tried to think about last night, but the more she thought about it the further away it seemed to slip. On top of all that he was touching her, and he felt so warm… "I… I remember going out, and not wanting to be there, and I remember you and…" _Will is going to make sure there is no reason for nightmares._ "You lied about your names… You're Hannibal, Hector is Will…" After a second she asked, "Was there another girl?"

"No, you're Alice," Hannibal offered combing his fingers through her hair a bit before releasing her. "You're still going to have to call us Victor and Hector around others." He looked down tracing his fingers over the scabs forming on the outsides of her thighs. "Alone it's okay to use our real names."

"Why am I here?!" Nina asked, it just kind of spilling out of her. She felt like if she didn't ask now she'd never get to know the answer. At least she felt like she'd never have the guts to ask again.

"You're here because you left the path," Hannibal sighed catching her eye again. She was admittedly panicked and in the midst of her own kidnapping, he could overlook the outburst.

"Did the path lead somewhere else?" Nina asked looking up at him teary eyed.

Hannibal let his lips tilt up just a bit, even as he brushed away a tear, "No, but following the path would have hurt just a little less."

oOo

Will frowned as he found Emily at the front desk of the first hotel. What was she doing there? He didn't walk over right away, despite the bellhop heading for the door with his and Hannibal's things. She looked subdued. He moved a little closer after a moment listening, "Yeah we partied a little too hard last night, and I drew the short straw."

"You poor thing," the older woman at the desk crooned, "Well you get back to your new hotel and get some rest."

After she was handed the bill the redhead turned around, and found him nearly instantly. She glared at him before walked towards the door. Will looked after her for a moment before he stepped up to the desk to check out himself.

"Oh, Mr. Faust, we're sorry to hear about your niece," the woman said after looking at her computer and typing a few things. "Was it a bad break?"

Will shook his head saying, "Turned out to just be a fracture, but my brother still wants to stay with her." Looking towards the doors Will asked, "Wasn't the girl before me a part of a group?"

"Oh, yes," she said as Will provided his ID and his card. "They decided to change hotels. They wanted something a little less extravagant, but they were all terribly hungover. That one pulled the short straw and came all this way on her own to get their stuff and check them out. I sent one of the maids up to help her pack everything up. Poor thing. Did you know them?"

"Oh not really, me and my brother had tea with one of them, and I was hoping to say goodbye," Will said with a shrug, "She was a nice girl."

oOo

"Isn't anyone going to notice I'm gone?" Nina asked as she sipped at the water he gave her. He told her she'd start to feel better as the day progressed. They were waiting for Will to come back before they had lunch.

Hannibal didn't want to lie to her, that would be rude, but he knew that Nina would be more prone to the idea of doing something brash if he told her. Still she'd figure it out sooner or later. "Someone else took them." He told her after he reached over to grasp her knee.

"Someone is going to notice that four girls are just gone from that hotel…" Nina paused, saying the one word that Hannibal was counting on, "Eventually…"

"Eventually," Hannibal repeated with a nod, taking the cup from her when he noticed her hands shaking. He set it behind him on a side table before gathering her closer to him. She leaned into him willingly enough and he told her, "You're safe though."

"But they're not," Nina insisted against his button up.

"It's doubtful that your friends were as fortunate," Hannibal said honestly as he rubbed her back. He didn't care about their wellbeing, he and Will got her in time. That's what mattered.

Nina knew, even as she leaned into him, that she might not be all that fortunate. "I… am I going to be okay?"

"We're going to keep you safe," Hannibal hummed petting her hair.

oOo

Thankfully Hannibal had contacted Chiyoh, so getting Nina a couple of things to wear had been easier, and far less awkward when she went into the lingerie section. When Chiyoh asked how they knew her sizes Will had gotten tongue-tied and she looked at him disapprovingly. Before they parted ways Chiyoh insisted, "Tell Hannibal he's going to have to take her shopping himself to get her more clothes, and actually talk to the girl instead of just undressing her."

Will was flustered still when he finally got up to the room, and it didn't help when he walked into the living room to find Nina curled up on the couch still only wearing Hannibal's sweater. Said man was sitting next to her small form watching the news on low, his fingers brushing through her hair carefully untangling any knots he came across. "How did things go with Chiyoh?" Hannibal asked looking up at Will.

"She scolded me for us undressing her instead of asking her what her sizes were," Will huffed indignantly. "She says that you're going to have to take her shopping yourself when the time comes."

"Of course," Hannibal chuckled, "What about the hotel?"

"We're not going to need to worry about the hotel alarming the authorities. I don't know what's going on, but the redhead checked them all out of the hotel," Will said with a frown. "I couldn't spot anyone watching me, but no one followed me here I'm sure of it."

"I told her what happened to her friends," Hannibal sighed as Nina whimpered and started to shift around. "She started out handling it well, but she's a little fragile. There were some tears, but that just made her headache worse… Now that you're here let's get something to eat, get her washed and dressed, and hopefully it'll brighten her mood. Let's try to time it just right so she'll be in the shower when the food arrives."

"Would it do me any good to try and tell someone that I don't belong here?" Nina asked as she struggled into a sitting position. She wasn't surprised to see Will standing there now. She'd been dozing, coming in and out of sleep for a while, and in all that time the only noise had been the news.

"No," Will answered simply, with a small shake of his head as he moved to set the few bags on the coffee table before them. Anyone she told would be killed, and then she'd probably be next. Hannibal did not take betrayal very well.

"Is there any chance that you're going to let me go," Nina asked, sinking in on herself.

"No," Hannibal answered just as simply as Will had. Her eyes lingered on him though and he expanded his answer, "You don't realize it, but you already know too much. You don't want us to let you go."

"I would not be going under my own power," Nina guessed. Will gave her an affirmative grunt as he sat in the armchair adjacent to the couch. Rolling it around in her mind Nina knew she shouldn't need to ask her next question. She knew that asking would only make it real, and worse. She knew it wouldn't change anything. Asking the question would not change the answer… Still she asked, "Kidnapping me isn't the worst thing either of you have ever done, is it?"

"No sweet girl," Hannibal said patting Nina's leg, her skin was a bit cool under his warmth. They'd have to call for room service as soon as this was settled, get something in her soon.

"Not by a long shot," Will said gravely, and when she looked to him he insisted, "You're still alive."

" _Will_ ," Hannibal objected as Nina shot up off the couch. She looked very much ready to bolt, but something held her to her spot. Hannibal tried to take advantage of her shock and keep her there, "Nina, you don't need to worry about that right now. We're just going to stay with you today and make sure you start to feel better."

Nina shook, her instincts were all trying to fight to be the one she acted on. "I don't want to be here," Nina whined as she took a step back. It had both men on their feet. "I just want to go home."

"You won't be alone with us," Hannibal said, trying to appeal to the part of her that hid her embarrassment against him in the car at wanting to be with them.

" _We'll be with you, and keep you safe. You won't be alone with us."_

Nina shook her head trying to dispel the foggy memory. "This isn't right," Nina insisted taking another step back. "What do you even want from me?!"

Hannibal frowned, "Just you."

Nina was starting to feel worse and worse. It was starting to feel like she couldn't breathe. She whimpered and her knees buckled, she tried to catch herself, but instead Hannibal did. He brought them both slowly down onto their knees with the help of the end table.

"Now you're having a panic attack," Hannibal told her as he cupped the back of her neck. "Breath Nina, you're starting to hyperventilate. In… Out…" She gave a valiant effort at it. "In… Out… In through your nose… Out through your mouth."

Will was on the floor with them now. He took her hand in his saying, "We're not going to hurt you Nina."

"How do I know that?!" Nina gasped out, pulling away from Hannibal and Will. How was she to know if they'd keep her safe or force her to do the things Emily told her yesterday?

"We're going to show you," Hannibal told her confidently. He looked at Will for a second before he looked back to Nina, "I'll make you a deal. Would you like to hear it?"

Will wanted to tell her not to do it… but he let her. It wouldn't do to pretend he didn't want her to stay. It would just be hurting himself to hinder Hannibal in manipulating her.

"Yes, please," Nina breathed as she pushed herself up onto her feet, unable to stay still. She wanted just a little more distance. She wanted room to think.

Hannibal smiled up at her, staying on his knees with Will. "It's Monday, so if you stay with us through Friday, honestly putting an effort into keeping our cover, and participating in our day to day life, we'll let you go. We'll let you go _if_ you want us to. You'll have to be Alice, and continue to call us Victor and Hector outside of this room, but in private we'll get to know each other. We won't do anything to you that you don't want us to, and we won't force you to participate in any activity you really don't want to do, unless you're being unreasonable."

"Unreasonable how?" Nina asked narrowing her eyes at Hannibal. That sounded an awful lot like a loophole designed to get her to do anything they wanted.

"Going to dinner with us is not an unreasonable request, it's a day to day activity," Hannibal explained, actually quite proud that she didn't just immediately jump on the deal without thinking it through. "That and this hotel is under the impression that you're my daughter, and Will is your uncle. As we're on vacation together it would be odd for you to order room service while we went to eat in the dining room. It would draw unwanted attention. That's not putting an effort into keeping our cover."

"I can't just lock myself in that room until Friday is what you're saying…" Nina mumbled, to make sure she had the right idea. Hannibal nodded, and Will just sat there watching the other man closely. After a moment she asked, "Is kidnapping a day to day activity for you two?"

"We won't force you to commit a crime," Hannibal assured her. It would of course be her choice when the time came. Even then it could wait till after the duration of the deal.

"All I have to do is go along with you two until Friday? If Saturday morning I wake up and want to go try and get help for my friends, and go home I can?" Nina asked unable to sound anything but skeptical. They just told her they wouldn't let her go, but now they were making a deal to do just that.

"I give you my word, if Saturday morning you want to go home we will let you go," Hannibal nodded, "and I'm nothing if not a man of my word."

"You're okay with this?" Nina asked looking at Will. "I don't want Saturday to roll around and you decide that you never agreed to this."

"I'll uphold Hannibal's deal," Will told her honestly. If anything he'd probably stick to it better than Hannibal. Hannibal would try to further manipulate her into doing anything extra he wanted. If he found a crime to commit with Nina, she would commit it with him. Will knew that better than anyone.

"What if I break the deal and try to tell someone what's really happening?" Nina asked looking back at Hannibal. She instinctively took a step back when his demeanor darkened considerably at her question. Even on his knees he was an intimidating figure.

"Would you like an honest answer to that question," Hannibal asked his tone calm as he watched her closely. When she nodded he answered, "I will cut your still beating heart from your chest," he paused to make sure she was still with him, "and I will eat it."

To her credit Nina stayed standing, and did not run away as much as that terrified her. A glance at Will said that he wasn't surprised in the least at that admission. Instead she asked, her hands fisting in the hem of the sweater she had on, "What if either of you break the deal?"

"You may leave immediately," Hannibal offered, his hackles lowering, "and we'll make no plans to call on you again."

Nina tried to think of anything else she needed to ask. She tried to think of anything else that might be used against her. Really she knew there was no guarantee that this would work out in her favor even if she did make it to Saturday. They might turn around and take her anyway…

If they kept to their word though she could still go home, and maybe her friends would have a chance to be found.

It was a chance she was going to have to take.

She looked at both of them, sitting on their knees before her, watching her. "It's a deal…"

"Good," Hannibal grinned up at her as Will looked off to the side.

* * *

This chapter came out really fast huh?

I was able to keep most of this chapter the same there was just some added parts, some things moved around.

Hopefully this is all go for you guys still reading.

 **REVIEW REPLIES:**

 **city bookworm:** Will's embraced his dark side in a sense. His moral compass is still a little less broken than Hannibal's, but she's definitely theirs now. She can't go back to her friends, and that's almost worse. Still she's not trying to run out on them, so there's that. She's a little fragile, but they're oddly comforting her, and she's trying to keep her wits about her. Hannibal's not really helping with his deal, but it'll make things more interesting.


	6. Gifts

Nina quickly pulled on one of the outfits she'd been given. Some dark jeans, and a soft black t-shirt. She was embarrassed to know that they knew her underwear and bra size without her telling them, at least she was fairly certain she hadn't told them. Still she set the feeling aside the best she could. If only because she didn't want someone to walk in on her while she was getting dressed, and if she took too long they might come looking for her.

They'd told her to go take her shower a while before they suspected their food to get there. Will's voice had cautiously called through the door telling her it was there just as she was finishing up in the shower, and it'd worried her that he'd try the door. No locked doors. It was an additional rule they'd set, and promised to follow themselves. She didn't know that she'd be trying to get into their bathroom while they were showering though.

Hannibal insisted it was to avoid misunderstandings. They'd knock before they entered, and if it wasn't imperative they'd respect her wishes to be alone, but a locked door would just prompt them to bring it down. She suspected it was so she didn't try to use the phone in her room, knowing there was a barrier they'd have to come through first…

Maybe they worried she'd try to hurt herself…

She hoped it wasn't for easy access.

There was even a door that led right into their room instead of having to walk out into the hallway… Even if she had a chance to be by herself they could check on her so easily…

Nina moved out into the hallway before going through the doorway holding the dining room. They sat waiting for her, talking to each other. All she got to hear was Hannibal saying, "I'll be gone for a half hour at the most."

Nina sat in front of the plate set out for her, next to Hannibal, and across from Will asking, "Where are you going?"

"You'll ruin your surprise asking questions like that," Hannibal smiled as they all started to tuck into their lunch. He noticed the barest hint of a smile as Nina shook her head lightly. They had agreed to stay in the room tonight, and maybe that's what it would take before they could safely adventure outside of the room together. He'd run his errand, check out the immediate area, and be back before they knew it.

Nina found herself happy there was a bar in the hotel that allowed her to get a regular club sandwich. She found herself picking at it after the first piece anyway. Will's eyes followed her for a moment before he asked, "Are you still not feeling well?"

Looking up at him Nina shook her head sitting up straighter. "I'm feeling better," Nina insisted, even though it struck her that she was trying not to be a bother. She's was trying not to bother the people who took her. Hannibal frowned looking her over too. When they both kept watching her she sighed saying, "I'm just… A lot has happened…" At least she was in real clothing now. She didn't feel as vulnerable as she had while they were making the deal.

oOo

"Would you have let me go?" Nina asked as she stopped in front of Will who was sitting on the couch, sort of watching the news. Hannibal had left, and Will had the news playing but he wasn't really looking at the TV. He was looking off in front of him while the TV was mounted up on the wall.

Will looked up at her for a long moment before he told her, "Yeah… I would have noticed you, but I wouldn't have said hello. I wouldn't have stopped in front of you like Hannibal did." Will patted the seat beside him, and when she sat he told her, "I wouldn't be here without him though…"

Nina frowned as she leaned back against the couch next to him. "So, this started with Hannibal," Nina said, and she supposed that made sense. She knew she hadn't misjudged him so much.

"You don't know that," Will huffed as he looked over at her, relaxing back into the couch himself. When she just looked at him knowingly he smiled a bit saying, "Yeah, he was a psychiatrist, and I worked for the FBI, but I wasn't FBI. They asked him to keep an eye on my mental wellbeing."

"You are a long way from the FBI," Nina said watching him watch her.

"I am," Will nodded, tracing her face with his eyes, like he wanted to brush her cheek with is thumb. "He framed me for murder, and then he framed someone else for those exact same murders… Just kept passing the buck."

"He did it though," Nina drew the line herself. When he nodded she looked out at the windows that lined the wall of one side of the room. "You're still here, even though he framed you."

"I am," Will said as he reached over and gripped her hand, "He's more than what he did, and even then he did save me."

Nina looked over at Will unsure of what to say. When he noticed he told her, "Sometimes we ignore the worst in people…"

"You're not ignoring it though," Nina insisted, "You're seeing the best of him in spite of it."

oOo

When Hannibal came back he found Will and Nina asleep on the couch together. He was turned just enough that she was pillowed against his chest, her back to his front. Hannibal set the bag he had down, on the coffee table as he watched them for a moment. After that moment Will opened his eyes though, and then he explained, "She was so tired, but too stubborn to fall asleep. She kept fidgeting at first, kept getting up and moving around."

"Did you two sleep the whole time I was gone?" Hannibal asked as he sat next to them, easier with one of Nina's legs bent at the knee and the other hanging off the couch.

"No, we talked about a few things for a while," he glanced at his watch, "we've been asleep for maybe ten minutes," Will looked at the bag on the table for a moment, before looking at Hannibal saying, "She asked if we intended for her to think of us as fathers."

"What did you tell her?" Hannibal asked his eyes falling back to Nina as his hand settled along the back of the couch.

"I told her that things weren't that simple," Will mumbled looking back at the TV as murder was mentioned. It was a home invasion though, so he continued talking, "She said that she really already knew that because you told her that we wouldn't do anything to her that she didn't want us to."

"You wouldn't have said that if you didn't intend to do something with me," Nina said groggily against Will, just barely awake. She'd caught the tail-end of their conversation, and her explanation just popped out.

"Does that make you uncomfortable?" Hannibal asked as Nina sat up, stretching a bit.

Nina didn't want to admit it, but the longer they sat looking at her the more she knew it was already obvious. "A little," was all she said though. She didn't say how it terrified her.

"It made Will uncomfortable too," Hannibal shared tilting his head down towards her, his fingers gently tangling into the hair at the back of her head. "All you ever have to do is tell us to stop."

"Even if it's just Hannibal invading your personal space," Will said glaring at him for telling her that. "He likes touching people he claims as his own."

Hannibal's look hardened as it settled on Will, but all that came from Nina was a soft "oh." The small noise drew his attention back to her. He leaned in kissing her forehead before he released her saying, "Yes, if you ever need your space don't be afraid to speak up." He'd afford her the space until she could handle it again in any case.

Nina looked towards Will at that, asking, "Does it still make you uncomfortable?"

That question made him uncomfortable, and he looked back towards the TV as he thought about what to tell her. Being with Hannibal was complicated. They'd both done horrible things to each other and all they learned was life was worse without the other. Still… "Usually I'm fine, but sometimes it's still too much," Will said, quickly glancing at both Nina and Hannibal.

"That's okay, as long as you make it clear that you need to be finished," Hannibal told her, and as much as he was saying it to Nina he was reminding Will too. Will sometimes couldn't handle the sensory overload, but wouldn't _say anything_ , and then Will turned in on himself. "We'll stop and console you, or stop and give you time and space, but you have to tell us to stop." Hannibal would not have both of them holed up in different rooms at the same time trying to sort themselves out just because they were overwhelmed while being intimate, and were too embarrassed or stubborn to tell him (or one of them) to stop touching them.

Nina didn't know what to say so she just ended up stammering out, "O-okay…"

Then to change the subject, sensing it wasn't one she wanted to linger on, Hannibal reached out and captured the bag on the coffee table to deposit it on her lap saying, "Here's that surprise we promised you."

She looked down at the bag in her lap, there was white tissue paper sticking out of the top hiding whatever was inside. She looked between the men on either side of her before pulling out the paper. Will took it and set it on the coffee table, and Nina pulled out the things inside. Hannibal set the bag aside as she stared in wonder. First was a pack of pens, fine point, many different colors. After she put them in her lap she looked at the second gift, it was a plush black leather journal that tied closed. They were beautiful gifts and she wanted them, but… did you accept gifts from your kidnappers? "Thank you?" Nina asked more than said, still unsure she should keep any of it.

"Did you actually make that a question?" Will asked as Hannibal merely smiled his hand going right back into her hair.

"I've never done this before," Nina told him exasperatedly, defensive, "You tell me how I'm supposed to react to presents from my abductors."

"You don't need to think of us that way," Hannibal said letting his hand brush out of her hair so his arm rested across the back of the couch again to brush his fingers against Will's shoulder.

"Then how?" Nina asked before something popped to the forefront of her mind. "Wait! You two aren't even brothers!" She'd been trying to mold them into something other than the people who took her, but they didn't mesh back into the brothers she had tea with back at the hotel. It was like someone dropped water on their puzzle and now the pieces didn't fit exactly right anymore.

"It's the accent isn't it?" Will asked looking over at Hannibal, a very _I told you so_ look crossing his features. No one had questioned them about it, but it was what set them noticeably apart. Hannibal flicked his shoulder with a huff at that.

"Did you two drug me?!" Nina asked very much ready to hand back the journal. She wanted to know what else was a lie. There was a difference between drugging her and taking her, and saving her and taking her. Not much of a difference, but a difference all the same. Not to mention that would put into question if they did something to her friends too.

"No, that would be the bartender at the request of the guy he pointed out to you," Hannibal said with a deep frown as he looked down at her. "I would say that you'd have probably made it back to your hotel, but given what happened to you friends, I'm not sure."

Nina deflated at that, leaning back into the couch like if she pushed enough it might swallow her up like she wanted. "I should have just stayed at the hotel…" Nina breathed looking down at the journal and pens in her lap. Then at least someone would be looking for her friends, even if she was alone…

"It wouldn't have stopped us," Will told her as he reached over putting a hand on her knee, but when he felt her tense under him he removed it. "Without your friends there'd have been no one around to notice just how much time we were spending with you. If they'd have made it, Hannibal would have just driven a wedge between you and them."

"I wouldn't have asked you to leave the hotel with us," Hannibal took over leaning in just a little closer to her, "I would have mentioned where we were going one day, regardless of where your friends were. Then should you have joined us, you wouldn't have made it back to the hotel."

"There's a chance that you wouldn't have wanted to," Will said leaning his head back to look at the ceiling.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore…" Nina told them, trying to keep the whine out of her voice. Trying not to bolt up out of her seat between them. This would have happened anyway, and she didn't want to think about that.

"We don't have to," Hannibal said lightly gripping the back of her neck for a moment.

oOo

Nina laid in bed in one of Will's shirts long after she had told them she was going to sleep. She'd laid there for a long time pretending to be asleep, hoping she'd really fall asleep. They'd check on her a while ago, and she'd tried not to give herself away by being too tense. They didn't try to talk to her though, and after they'd left she'd turned over and watched the light under their door.

The rest of the day had gone smoothly, despite this hiccup. They watched some TV, but not a lot. Hannibal had sketched on one of the pads of paper from the hotel, and Nina had watched. She couldn't draw like she could write. Words came out better, she could never make things just like she saw them when drawing. Nina tried to write, but she couldn't in the journal they gave her. It was such a nice gift… and… she just didn't want to ruin it. She hadn't been able to put it down, but she couldn't write in it…

It sat under her pillow now…

The light under the door between their rooms turned off about ten minutes ago, and Nina figured they should be asleep. She remembered reading somewhere that it took the average person seven minutes to fall asleep. Will had played a game on his phone while she watched Hannibal draw but she doubted that was something he did in bed…

Sitting up Nina half expected the door to swing open, but nothing happened.

Crawling out of bed Nina walked over to the door separating the two rooms listening for noises. There were none though.

Nina looked between the door she was in front of and then towards the one down the small hallway containing the bathroom. The door down there was open. She hadn't seen a reason in closing it. You couldn't see the bed from the door, and it wasn't like she was allowed to lock it anyway.

Moving carefully towards the other door Nina padded out into the hallway. The door to the rest of the hotel was right there. She could open it and run… Nothing said _help me_ like a half dressed girl running through a hotel.

Unless this was a test…

A few feet in the other direction was the door that led to Will and Hannibal's room. What if they were both awake and waiting for her to do just this? Then she'd have broken their deal…

Sighing Nina headed the other way towards the living room and the kitchen. There was a full-sized fridge, and inside it was the full-sized equivalent of a mini-bar in a hotel back home. They told her she could have anything inside, and so she retrieved a bottle of cranberry juice and cracked it open. She stood there for a long moment sipping at it.

Nina wondered if she went and got dressed, and then just quietly left the hotel, if they'd let her go. Then she could go to the police and get help for her friends. No one ever needed to know about Hannibal or Will. If she never told they'd have no reason to seek her out…

She'd just lie. Say she was… something. Partying for the last… whole day… Her parents wouldn't buy it…

 _Her parents._

They would worry.

Not just worry!

They would already know something was up because she was supposed to check in every night and she had not tonight. By tomorrow morning they would be well and panicked. Hopefully…

Maybe help was only hours away… Maybe if she just played along and waited a police officer would stop her while they were out somewhere. (She wouldn't be one of those girls who told the officer that they had the wrong person.) Maybe they'd let her go if they thought they'd get caught.

They could just slip away unnoticed.

Nina sighed. Even as she thought it she knew it was a long shot. She knew it wasn't going to be that easy. Frowning she walked back to the living room, and even though she jolted she was still only half surprised to see Hannibal standing there. It was more surprising to see him in pajama pants using one hand to lean on his cane while the other rubbed at his face. He yawned and Nina wondered how his appearance could be more surprising than the man himself.

"Couldn't sleep?" Hannibal asked after he stifled another yawn. Nina didn't know why but it felt like looking at a sleeping big cat. It was almost like you could pet it, but you knew you shouldn't. There was just something inherently dangerous about him. You didn't have to be told a wolf or a lion was a predator… he was the same.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Nina mumbled after a shake of her head, pulling at the hem of the shirt she wore. She was now overly aware that she was walking around in a shirt that wasn't even hers and some underwear. Nina wasn't sure she wanted this to become a normal standard of dress for them to see her in.

"I didn't think so, after all you thought about running away for quite a while," Hannibal said as he walked over to the couch and sat down, after he propped his cane against the end table he patted the seat beside him. "If you're going to try and be stealthier than that I suggest socks. I could hear your feet on the wood. Not to mention how loudly you sigh."

Nina didn't know what to say, so she just moved over to sit next to Hannibal. He wrapped an arm around her, getting her to lean into him. After a little while she said, "I just couldn't lay there anymore. It felt useless to try."

"It's alright Nina," Hannibal spoke against her hair. He brushed his hand up and down her arm before letting her go so they were merely sitting next to each other, and she had the space to drink her juice. "I know you're going to think about it, and so does Will, he's just a heavy sleeper." At least he had been since they started sharing a bed.

Nina drank her juice sitting with Hannibal, but she still didn't know what to say regarding her thinking about running away from this. "What are we doing tomorrow?" Nina asked instead. She didn't want to say something wrong, like mentioning she thought about just quietly slipping away. Not to mention if that plan became available to her she didn't want to give it away.

"Tomorrow we're going to test the waters and go downstairs for breakfast," Hannibal explained as she sipped at her juice some more. "If that goes well me and you are going to go shopping while Will runs some errands, and then we'll meet for lunch…" He could see the anxiety already swirling around in her eyes. "If after breakfast it's too much we'll come right back upstairs." He let her drink in silence for a while before asking, "Are you nervous?"

Nina didn't want to concentrate on it but she nodded. It wasn't like this morning when she felt sick, but she still felt like her whole body was vibrating. "I don't know what to do."

Hannibal watched as little tremors racked Nina's body. Taking the nearly empty bottle from her he reached over setting it on the coffee table before he turned more fully to her. He had a slight flash of a memory of Will sitting alone looking quite similar. Shaking and scared in just a shirt and boxers. Without her hands occupied she even slid her hands over her face and into her hair like Will, bending over a bit. Moving to adjust himself on the couch a bit he intended to give her more space but she jolted, grabbing onto his arm as though he were going to leave her alone completely.

Nina wanted to tell him not to go, but it got all caught up in her throat. He still held his arms out for her though. Her heart raced further, but she moved over into the circle of his arms. She just wanted someone to tell her what she should do. Nina held to him tightly, not wanting to be alone. She had to face it, no one was looking for her. Hannibal and Will were the only ones looking out for her, but at the same time they could be the ones hurting her… How was she supposed to know what to do?

Hannibal shuffled her onto his lap, letting her press her cheek to his shoulder. Her hands moved behind his back, pausing over the slight difference where he had cosmetic surgery to remove Mason's mark from his back during his and Will's stint in Canada before coming here. Her hands moved elsewhere, and he held her closer feeling her warm breath against his skin. "Do whatever you want to do," Hannibal murmured looking down at her.

"What if it's the wrong thing?" Nina asked holding onto him tighter, pressing her forehead to his chest instead.

"Then we'll work it out," Hannibal told her as she hid against him, "You, me, and Will. It's only natural for you to test your limits with us. Just don't tell anyone who we are. That's not something you can take back, it's not something we can outrun."

"I don't want the woodcutter to come for the wolves…" Nina said hiding her face against his neck now as one of his hands rubbed up and down her back, "I just don't want… I don't want it to go the other way either."

That was a start.

Hannibal nuzzled her temple at that, "Maybe it doesn't have to be that way."

oOo

They sat like that for a long time. Eventually, when her breathing started to slow, but before she fell asleep Hannibal said, "We should go to sleep, we have a big day ahead of us."

However, when he went to help her up Nina clung harder. "I don't want to be alone," Nina insisted, relieved when his arms tightened around her once more. "Every time I'm alone my mind goes everywhere at once, and I can't relax."

Hannibal smiled into her hair, before asking, "Would you like me to come lay with you until you fall asleep, or do you want to come with me to stay with Will." Either would work. He would like her to bond with Will as well, but they could always progress towards that if she wasn't comfortable enough yet.

She didn't want him to leave. If she woke up in the middle of the night she'd never get back to sleep. What if this time she took his advice, wore socks and snuck out? Is that what she wanted? Nina didn't want to do that. Not tonight. She'd already been caught once… "I… I want to go to your room with Will," Nina said breathlessly, almost not wanting him to hear. He did though, and he stood them up.

Nina's hand hesitantly started to reach for his when he reached for his cane with the other, and Hannibal gripped hers with confidence. He led her down the hall and into the second room. Will was on his stomach, his breathing heavy but even. Walking around the bed Hannibal urged her into the bed first, but as he got in behind her Will's breath hitched and he turned over and sat up.

"What's wrong?" Will asked looking at Nina, who looked very ready to get right back up.

"She didn't want to be alone," Hannibal explained shuffling Nina closer to Will, but staying close to her as well. "She wanted to come sleep in here with us."

Will looked down at her as Hannibal coaxed her onto her side so she was facing him. Will smiled a bit at her saying, "That's okay, you can stay with us." Nina gave him a shaky smile, and he scooted closer to her.

Hannibal was flush against her back an arm wrapped around her, and Will placed his hand over one of hers. They were separated by a small sliver of bed. Hannibal knew Nina and Will would be slow to touch. They would be afraid to make the other uncomfortable when they already knew what that felt like. He'd be there to help them both along.

* * *

This chapter too so long because I kept changing my mind about where I wanted to stop. In any case I'm pretty happy with it.

 **REVIEW REPLIES:**

 **city bookworm:** She's going to actually show up again real soon, but I figured after falling off a cliff someone was taking care of them for at least a little while. I think right this second if she were given the option to leave she would, if just to help her friends, but she wouldn't rat them out. We'll see if that changes. This day was kind of slow, but it picked up at night there. The next chapter will be better.

 **Nameless Fable:** Yeah it was a really fitting chapter name! I hope I show you guys something you wanna see. Will probably is going to have a few internal struggles, but also she's there and he sees it as the point of no return. He can't let her go, and him and Hannibal get in trouble. Thank you! I'll try!

 **Dark angel:** Well that's not exactly what happened, and not really what's going to happen but hopefully it'll still be good... and as for Emily that'll come up soon-ish, a few chapters at least. It's going to become a threesome situation. Nina's not really going to be the one to go on a rampage, or at least that's not what I had planned, but we'll see how it all goes.


	7. Fears

Nina frowned as she inspected the arm in front of her. It was Hannibal's, and there was a scar marring his wrist and forearm. Will had gotten up a few minutes ago, disappearing into the bathroom, and it'd woken her up. Hannibal merely moved around, and hugged her closer with one arm while the other moved in front of her face blocking it from some light seeping in through the window between the curtains.

The sink ran, and Nina reached up delicately tracing the slightly raised flesh of his inner arm. She'd noticed it's twin on his other arm, and she supposed she noticed a fleck of a scar here and there on both of them, but she refused to ask about any of them. His fingers twitched, and when the door opened she felt movement behind her. Nina knew he was awake, and chanced asking as Will came back towards the bed, "How did this happen?" She was hesitant, and quiet, there was a chance Will hadn't been able to hear her, because he stopped just short of getting in bed tilting his head at them.

"How do you think it happened?" Hannibal asked as he motioned for Will to get back in bed.

Nina thought about it, not very long before she insisted, "Someone hurt you." When Will wouldn't get back in bed she could guess he had something to do with it. She didn't picture Will cutting open Hannibal himself though. Will didn't seem the kind to use a weapon like a knife, at least not like that. He'd been FBI so maybe he'd use a gun, but that didn't seem exactly right either.

"Why do you think that?" Hannibal asked as he pushed up onto an elbow to look down at her. Nina slid down onto her back to see him, catching him looking at Will. Not meanly, but maybe meaningfully.

"First because you don't seem like the kind to hurt yourself like that, but now because Will won't get back in bed…" Nina said trailing off as Hannibal pinned her there with his gaze. After a moment she insisted, "And, the way you're looking at us…" Like Will was being juvenile, and like she was surprising him. She got the feeling people in general didn't surprise Hannibal often.

"You're right," Will sighed as he sat on the side of the bed. "I sent someone to hurt him in my stead after he framed me."

Nina looked towards him before looking back up at Hannibal insisting, "You framed him." It sounded slightly like she'd really said _that was mean._ She meant to ask, but she didn't. She didn't even know why she asked about the scar. The more she knew the less she'd be able to leave. They wouldn't be able to trust her.

"He knew too much and I didn't have the luxury of kidnapping him," Hannibal insisted as his phone went off on the bedside table alarming them about breakfast starting downstairs. Hannibal silenced it even as Nina gave him a look he suspected she learned from her mother. "It all worked out in the end."

"Framing me is really the least horrible thing he did to me…" Will offered, hoping to make it better, only it didn't.

Nina sat up looking between them asking, "You two are terrible to each other aren't you?!" If that was how they treated each other, how were they going to treat her?

"Not anymore," Hannibal assured her, pushing her hair back out of her face, as Will stood back up.

"It was so much worse apart." Will said brushing his hand through his hair as he looked at Nina fidgeting with the blankets under her.

Nina frowned before she crawled to the side of the bed and got up. She paused in her trek over to the other room when Hannibal insisted, "We won't try to break you like we tried to break each other."

She looked back at them for a long time before she mumbled, "Then I'll get dressed for breakfast…" She didn't know what else to do, what else to say. They hadn't hurt each other while she was around, they'd disagreed, but no one had even raised their voice. They'd been very kind to her all things considered… ignoring how she didn't belong here.

oOo

This time while they ate, it was quiet. Not overly so. When they spoke, she responded, she participated in their conversations, but it was all very light. None of it overly personal. Nothing that might cause her to slip up and call Hannibal anything but dad, or elude to the fact that he wasn't her father and Will wasn't her uncle. She didn't feel like they were watching her, but Nina knew they were. Anyone watching would think they were merely listening attentively when she gave her order to the waiter, but she knew they were looking to see what she'd do.

Nina didn't like it when the waiter wandered back over to ask if they were alright. She kept it together, but she worried he'd know something was wrong. Thankfully the man saw nothing more perplexing than their glasses being empty.

They didn't linger like they use to at tea. When they finished Hannibal got the check, and they left after paying. It was sort of disappointing, but at the same time Nina felt relieved after they left. She never realized how much she wanted to say their names. How hard it was to call them something else after only one day. The trip back upstairs made her feel better as she stood between them in the elevator.

"So you two are going to go shopping?" Will asked as he leaned back in the corner of the elevator.

"Would you like to?" Hannibal asked looking down at her.

She knew that either way Will would be going out, but other than running errands she hadn't been told what he was really going to do. While she enjoyed talking to Hannibal and watching him draw, she figured he'd appreciate being able to have his things back. Will seemed content to live out of a duffel bag, but he'd talked about some things he'd wanted from the car as well. With all this knowledge Nina nodded, "It'd be nice to have a few more things to choose from."

Will let out an amused breath at that and Nina looked at him in slight surprise. When she didn't seem willing to admit it to herself Will insisted, "You're just agreeing to go so Hannibal and I can have our luggage back."

Nina pouted when she realized she'd been caught. "It's just… I know I can't spend my own money… but you both deserve to have your things back…It's just some shopping, I did okay at breakfast…"

"We want to get you these things," Hannibal smiled at her, suspecting that she also didn't know about accepting more things from them, "Don't worry about the cost." She'd looked very intently at the bill when it came during breakfast.

Will felt the need to warn Nina, and tried to gently break it to her, "I want you to know Hannibal isn't in this for _some_ shopping. One suitcase probably won't be enough."

Nina felt vaguely horrified as she looked up to find Hannibal nodding in agreement. She'd probably never bought that much clothing in one trip in her life!

oOo

Hannibal captured Nina's hand as they walked together near the crowd watching a man on a unicycle juggling bowling pins. She glanced down at their hands, her eyes coming away from the street performer, before looking up at him her curiosity causing her lower lip to poke out in a small pout. They'd been in a few stores, and had gone back to the car to stow their things before heading for one of the larger stores on the street. Nina had been tense at first and Hannibal had held her hand then while they walked in an effort to keep her grounded. After the first clerk gushed about how cute it was that they were having a daddy-daughter day even though she was all grown up Nina had relaxed though. He'd let her walk on her own after that. She didn't have to ask; her question was evident. _What's wrong?_

They paused just on the outskirts of the crowd and Hannibal ducked down to kiss her cheek and whisper, "Crowds like these are where little girls like you get lost. Where monsters can pick out prey without being spotted. Like wolves in the underbrush, or just beyond the trees around a clearing." In short he knew, because he was one of those monsters.

Nina looked up at him, then inspected the crowd. Nothing really seemed out of the ordinary, but she was holding the hand of a kidnapper and a murderer. Hannibal led them away and Nina watched his cane tap against the concrete a few times. He wasn't leaning heavily on it, but he put pressure down on it while he walked. Looking ahead of them Nina asked, "Did he do that to you?"

"Yes," Hannibal nodded, having caught her eyes on his cane. "Let's just say we'll never go cliff diving together."

"I'm okay with that," Nina said with a quickness the belied an actual fear.

"Afraid of heights?" Hannibal asked his curiosity getting the best of him as well.

"Not heights, I stood at the top of the Stratosphere, really tall space needle type building, and I was just fine. I'm afraid of falling from said height," Nina told him, seeing no reason in hiding it. "There are very few railings at the Grand Canyon, and while beautiful, from the safety of the path, it's just land and then _nothing_ for a very long time until suddenly there'd be something. I don't even like ladders."

Hannibal couldn't help the swell he felt in his chest at being trusted with a fear like that. He and Will had learned each other's fear, but they didn't just offhandedly share that sort of thing. Nightmares, fights, and the like is what prompted sharing like that between them. Their fears were not something they gave away like the title of their favorite book. He gave her hand a small squeeze at that saying, "We don't intend on sending you up any ladders any time soon." At least not physical ones.

oOo

"I still think I'm spending too much," Nina insisted as Hannibal picked up yet another thing she wanted, but had set back down because of the price tag.

"Nonsense," Hannibal chuckled, "These are all things you're going to need."

"I just… I don't need _all_ of this," Nina said waving between her arm, and his.

"I want you to have new things, and if Hector were with me he'd agree," Hannibal insisted as he reached out and gathered the things she'd collected willingly before looking towards the lingerie section of the store saying, "Now I think you can handle that bit by yourself."

Nina looked in the section before feeling heat flush her face. She knew she needed more than the few pieces that had been bought for her, but she wished somehow to avoid Hannibal being with her at all. Not possible, she knew, but still it was a hope… Maybe he wouldn't think her too childish if she hid anything she picked behind her back from him… "I-I can," she stammered, fighting to not make it a question.

"I'll be right over there," Hannibal said nodding in the direction of the men's section of the store. "I'll stay where you can see me." By the nod she gave him he knew that she understood that she was to stay where _he_ could see _her_.

He didn't say it, but she could imagine him telling her to remember their deal.

Only she knew why he didn't. That would have been a threat. A challenge to go against him and see if he'd do it. She didn't want to see if he'd do it, and he knew that.

Walking over Nina looked back to see Hannibal paused at the first rack of clothing in the men's section. She couldn't help the smile that took her lips, or the small shake of her head. While this store was more expensive then she'd normally shop in, it was definitely not to Hannibal's standards for himself. He'd told her walking in that this store would be good for her. His milling about now was definitely not for himself like it'd been in one of the stores where she'd managed to slip out of with only three dresses. Hannibal's excuse for buying them had simply been _dinner_. Hannibal also bought a new suit for himself, and one for Will.

Sighing Nina moved over to the underwear, which was easy enough. Find her size, the style she liked, picked out enough for the rest of the week in various colors plus a few more for unforeseen circumstances. Easy peasy. Her eyes darted back towards the mens section as she moved over to the bras, Hannibal was at a different rack further in, his expression seemed less dismal. She'd woken up in a sweater, so he didn't always where a suit. Maybe he found something for himself. Even now he was just in dress pants and a white button down. Not far off though… Maybe it was for Will.

"Are you alright?"

Nina's eyes flew from Hannibal to the woman next to her. She was tall, thin, Asian, smartly dressed and looking at her a bit concerned. Nina's eyes darted back towards where Hannibal had been, but then he was gone. It felt like her heart stopped. "I'm fine," Nina insisted quickly. Probably more to herself than the woman next to her.

"Are you sure?" the woman asked touching her shoulder lightly.

She could say no.

She could say she needed help.

Tell the woman to call the police.

"Y-yeah, I just hate shopping for this sort of thing…" Nina said looking towards the selection of bras in front of her meaningfully before looking back at the woman.

 _Why aren't you asking for help?_ Her inner voice wailed. _What's wrong with you?!_

"It is sometimes hard to pick things out when we're thinking of someone else. Perhaps the gentleman you were with?" she smiled a bit conspiratorially at Nina, only to frown when Nina's eyes grew wide.

 _How'd she know?_

Nina quickly stumbled out, "N-no that's my dad!" Only it was so rushed that Nina hoped it didn't sound like a lie, and more like _"ew that's my father!"_ It felt more like a lie though.

A small laugh bubbled up and Nina thought she'd blew it, only the woman insisted, "Definitely not for him then." Nina shook her head wondering if maybe having Hannibal eat her heart would be a less horrifying experience than this. She would give almost anything for Hannibal to walk over and shoo the woman away. She still couldn't see him though!

"Actually the plane lost our luggage, and we're not confident we're getting it back," Nina worked with the lie they told the hotel. She had to say something. This was so embarrassing, but she didn't want to be rude and not continue the conversation. She had a habit of making some noncommittal noise and people would just slink off the way she really wanted to.

"Ah, that's a shame," the woman said with a nod, looking her over a bit.

"Y-yeah," Nina nodded looking at the things before them.

"You're sure you're okay?" she asked reaching over and touching her arm lightly.

Nina looked back at her for what felt like forever before she nodded saying, "Yes… I'm okay." She'd just wait until Saturday… She'd just wait.

"That's good," she said softly before she let Nina go. "Maybe we'll see each other again."

Nina nodded a little, at a loss for words. She watched the woman go before she tried to concentrate on picking things out. Nina picked this and that, a few different colors and styles, things that wouldn't show under thin tops. A strapless one for one of the dresses Hannibal had practically picked for her…

She tried not to think about what just happened. How she'd told herself she wouldn't tell people they had the wrong person. That wasn't what happened but it felt uncomfortably similar. She could have said something. She could have gotten help. Nina looked up, finding Hannibal this time, and she felt relief and like her chest was trying to cave in on itself at the same time. Quickly deciding she was done Nina walked over to him she wanted to reach back out for his hand, but he was holding her choices in one hand and his cane in the other…

"C-can we go?" Nina stammered quickly.

"Yeah Little One, we can go," Hannibal told her softly as he looked at her to find her looking up at him pleadingly.

oOo

Hannibal frowned as they walked through a superstore she insisted on coming to. He understood immediately why they were there when she led him to the personal care section, and understood that this was a practical addition to their outing. She got things like a brush, toothpaste, and a toothbrush. Then she asked him to stand at the end of the aisle when she reached the feminine care aisle. She had turned said question miraculously into one word, and after a gasp added about eventually needing things. He'd indulged her, just like he didn't say anything about holding the lingerie she picked behind her back at the last store, though he would have walked down the aisle for her. He even turned around to wait for her. Still he frowned, not because of their surroundings, but because of Nina.

It wasn't that she was doing anything wrong, in fact she'd done exactly what she was supposed to, but he could tell this was starting to take a toll on her. This outing was too much stress considering the already stressful ordeal she'd found herself in. Selecting a whole new wardrobe, interacting with person after person, and she didn't ask for help. Chiyoh said she did what she was supposed to and if she didn't know the truth Nina would have been decently convincing. It must have been too much for her. Now she held a little hand basket full of the things she'd selected here, and it was quite possibly the only reason she wasn't tucked completely against his side…

"Watch it!"

Nina froze once she regained her balance, Hannibal glowered after the young teen boy who'd run into her. When he looked down at her to ask if she was okay, his hand finding her shoulder, he stopped immediately. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. He could tell she was holding her breath trying to salvage her composure. Instead he told her, "You're okay Little One." It was almost time to meet Will, but he didn't know if she'd make it through eating out. He could see it. She was desperately holding onto the last few threads of control she had, and they were slipping through her fingers one by one.

"Do you want anything else?" He asked carefully as he started leading them back towards the checkout. She shook her head and he felt her force her breathing to remain shallow as he touched the small of her back. "Once we get to the car I'll call Hector while you put some of your shopping bags into your new luggage, and I'll tell him to meet us back at the hotel. How about room service?"

"Please," Nina gasped telling herself to make it to the car.

* * *

This is the part where it all really starts to get good. Hopefully you all like it, and hopefully you all think it just gets better and better from here. We'll see. Let me know what you think.

Also Nameless Fable asked about my AO3 account and I answered them when I got the review but for the rest of you it's SilverSerenity the only thing over there is the old version of this story, if you'd like to read it and compare the two.

 **REVIEW REPLIES:**

 **QueenOfEpic:** I'm glad you're enjoying it so much! Thank you for reading!

 **city bookworm:** Yeah Nina's having a tough time of it, and of course breakfast and shopping are just Hannibal's way to see if he can trust her. Nina's just trying to jump from square to square hoping they don't fall out from under her. Thank you for leaving reviews so often, and for reading!

 **Nameless Fable:** YES murder snuggles! There may be more snuggles soon we'll see! Nina doesn't feel terribly lucky at the moment, but there's probably a very warped sense of safety in snuggling them, at least no one else is going to get her. Also! What did you think of the changes?

 **Guest:** I do try to update as often as I can so keep checking back!

 **americanlatinajapanesegirl:** I'm glad that you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading!


	8. Story Telling

Nina actually managed to calm herself back down while they were in the car. She didn't say anything, and Hannibal didn't pry. She leveled out her breathing, and kept her eyes out the window. When they got to the hotel she looked fine. The bellhop's eyes didn't linger on her too long as he helped them get their luggage upstairs, along with the few shopping bags that hadn't fit or contained things for him and Will. Once they were upstairs, once they were alone, then it all came tumbling back. She looked around, then at him and she just teared up.

Will wasn't back yet, and maybe that was for the best. He hadn't told him that he was going to have Chiyoh test her. He knew that was what this was about though. He sat down, setting aside his cane before holding his hands out for her. "Come here Nina," he hummed softly.

Nina looked around again at the hotel she found herself in once more. Why hadn't she said anything? Why didn't she say something and then get help for her friends? Nina looked back to Hannibal, still patiently waiting for her before she quickly moved over crawling right into his arms. Worse as he tucked her head under his chin, and she leaned against his chest she felt guilty for thinking like that. Then it all came spilling out against his neck as she whimpered, "I didn't tell! I didn't! This woman was asking if I was alright and I looked for you, but you weren't there! I still didn't tell her anything even though I couldn't see you anymore! I told her what you told me to, but I don't know if she believed me!"

Hannibal held her to him a little tighter, petting the back of her hair as he told her, "I know." She didn't say anything after that. She didn't question him. Nina just started to shake. Lightly gripping the back of her neck he told her, "I told Chiyoh to talk to you, so I'd know what you would do. That way you'd have a chance to make a mistake, but you did good, so good." He'd been pleasantly surprised when Chiyoh had texted him to stay in the store. He had been almost positive she'd try to get help for her friends, if not for herself.

Nina clung to his shirt, still speechless. Still crying. Then the door opened and Hannibal sighed, telling Nina that Will hadn't known about her test either. When he came into the living room Will glared asking, "What happened _Dr. Lecter_?"

"I had Chiyoh ask her if she was okay while she thought she was alone," Hannibal offered letting Will coax Nina up into his hold. Once Will had her wrapped up in his arms as they stood in front of him he added, "Nina kept up her end of the deal."

Will held Nina tighter when she cried more, and she tried to stifle her sobs against his chest. Will growled, "What would Chiyoh have done if she didn't?"

"Quietly led her outside where we would have been able to talk," Hannibal told them as he stood up from the couch.

"Are you sure Chiyoh wouldn't have shot her too?!" Will asked turning a little, putting more distance between Nina and Hannibal. He knew he was being a little unreasonable, but the least Hannibal could have done was tell him this was going to happen. Looking for those men could have waited a day. He could have been there too.

"There's a difference, you were trying to kill me," Hannibal insisted as his eyes went sharp on the other man. "While Nina wants to get help for her friends, she doesn't want anyone to get us." When Nina peeked at him in wonder his lips lifted at the corners some asking, "Right Nina?"

Nina nodded, hiding her face back against Will. "I thought maybe if I just slipped away you wouldn't have to come after me… That if I didn't tell, I wouldn't really have been breaking our deal," Nina breathed, almost not wanting to be heard. "I don't want either of you to get in trouble." That wasn't how she was supposed to be thinking was it?

oOo

Nina frowned as she walked back into the living room after getting into her pajama's that night. Will was pushing his hair back out of his face glaring after Hannibal as the other man moved into the dining room with a grin. They were having room service for dinner. All the appetizers the room service menu had to offer. With Will back in possession of this laptop they were going to do something Hannibal obviously disapproved of, but was letting happen anyway.

Movie Night.

Hannibal walked back out of the dining room with two plates, one on each hand. Will moved to set up his laptop, connecting it to the TV. Nina frowned and padded after Hannibal to help him when he set the plates down and returned to the other room, since setting up a laptop was a one-person gig. When Hannibal looked back to find her he smiled and offered her a plate to carry out to the coffee table. She accepted and followed after him.

Their day had been slow, and careful. With only a few bumps along the way.

She'd interacted with the man who brought up their lunch with no problem… until she started to hyperventilate after the man left. More and more people she wasn't telling that her friends needed help. Hannibal calmed her down, and after lunch she and Will shared some headphones to listen to music. Hannibal gave her a drawing lesson. Nina even managed to write some in her new journal. She was fine as long as they were alone. When the food came this time Nina had insisted she wanted to get changed. She slipped in her room as Will opened the door.

Once all the plates were set out Nina sat down as Hannibal went to get changed. Will followed after him. Nina pulled her legs up onto the couch while she waited, worrying her lower lip. When they came back Will wore some flannel pajama pants and a white t-shirt, and Hannibal wore red linen pajama pants sans shirt. Nina watched Hannibal sit next to her while Will got the movie started. Hannibal passed out plates for them to eat on.

It all seemed so normal.

She liked it…

oOo

"You like to cook?" Nina asked while Will looked for another movie for them to watch.

"I love to cook," Hannibal told her as he looked down at her. She laid with her back to his chest, she was low enough that tilting her head back let her look up at him. "Can you cook?"

"Hannibal I doubt she's had the time to get to your level," Will laughed as he paused in his trek through the movies he'd downloaded. "Practically no one can cook next to you."

"Hush," Hannibal scolded, "let her answer the question."

"Not unless you count boiling water for ramen? I can maybe bake cookies but they always come out gooey…" Nina shook her head. Then she looked over at Will asking, "Can you cook?"

"I can get by," Will shrugged. He had lived alone for most of his life he'd had to learn some things. Frying pans cooked most things. Stir-fry was very versatile, and very useful in his early years of being alone. Potatoes had also been a staple. Hannibal had introduced him to a better class of food, to be sure.

"He's more than adequate in the kitchen," Hannibal clicked his tongue. At least he was now. "I can teach you, if you'd like."

"You're going to have your work cut out for you," Nina sighed as she sunk down even more in his hold.

"Just because you're not experienced, doesn't mean you're bad at it," Hannibal insisted as he pulled her back up against him more. He'd love to teach her to cook. Will could teach her to fish. One day they would teach her to hunt.

Nina shook her head at that as she sat up and looked at him very seriously. "I once made a potato into coal."

"Did you leave it in the oven too long?" Will asked after he snorted a bit and Hannibal seemed a bit speechless.

"The microwave… I must have hit sixty minutes instead of six… and then forgot about it while watching TV…" Nina explained feeling very embarrassed as Hannibal worked his jaw a bit. "I was ten, but still, that's really horrible."

"If it makes you feel better he couldn't talk after I told him I accidently made box mac and cheese into soup when I didn't know you had to drain the water either," Will told her as he picked a movie and moved back over to sit with them. "I was eleven."

"We'll just have to start at the beginning," Hannibal sighed as he reached over and squeezed her hand a bit. Surely even if she didn't feel like it she must have made some progress if her only fault with the cookies were that they were (hopefully just) undercooked. "Employ the use of a timer."

oOo

Hannibal sighed as he turned on the couch, sliding his good leg behind Nina before he pulled her against him. She kept drifting off and then shaking herself awake. She tensed against his chest for a moment but relaxed soon enough. He wasn't terribly interested in the movie, but it was okay. Will was terribly fond of Jurassic Park and he didn't have it in him to tease the man about it. Further… In front of Nina. It was getting late though, this being the third movie they'd watched together.

Will was slowly sliding lower and lower on the couch as well. Pushing him with his foot Hannibal tried to get Will to lean into Nina, but instead he huffed and leaned against the other side of the couch. "Stubborn," Hannibal grumbled against the top of Nina's head as he eyed the other man.

Nina blinked tiredly moving to look up at Hannibal questioningly. Hannibal looked across the couch pointedly at Will, getting her to look as well. Nina frowned. That didn't look comfortable… Would he be laying here if she wasn't in the way? Nina sat up at that thought. "I'm in the way." Nina insisted looking at Hannibal, realization dawning on her swiftly, trying to get up even though she was caged between his legs.

Hannibal chuckled. She really didn't understand. He let her stand but captured her hand when she went to disappear on them. "You are not in the way," Hannibal told her as he reached over and gently shook Will to wake him back up. "There just needs to be more space." When Will looked at him he said, "Come on let's get in bed."

Will grumbled and set about turning off his laptop and the TV. He frowned when he found Nina looking very little, holding Hannibal's hand. Her pajamas were small shorts and a very tight tank top, and she just looked so tiny blushing like that as she looked between him and Hannibal. He wasn't entirely sure why she was blushing like that though. "Did you scandalize her?" Will asked, surprise lacing his tone, his eyes widening.

"She scandalized herself thank you," Hannibal said giving Nina's hand a soft squeeze. When Will didn't seem to quite understand he gave a toothy grin, explaining, "She realized that she was laying where you normally would be."

Now Will felt small, and very uncomfortable as Nina looked up at him shyly. He normally would have been laying against Hannibal. He hadn't wanted to lean on her though, probably making her uncomfortable, so he'd leaned on the armrest instead. Then she made it worse and went and said, "I didn't mean to get between you two… I should have sat in the armchair…" She didn't know what she was doing any more in the first place.

Well she didn't make it worse so much as Hannibal made it worse by saying, "You're not between us, you're with us. Both of us."

Will wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. Nina's face was definitely a little pink, and the floor seemed to be suddenly interesting. Quickly Will leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, no more than a peck. It wouldn't have been as hurried but it would have been something Hannibal would do. Nina even gasped a little her free hand flying up to touch where his lips had been.

oOo

Nina blinked open her eyes feeling very hot, frustrated, and confused. She tried to squeeze her thighs together, but she couldn't. She squirmed trying understand what was wrong, but that only made her gasp, her eyes clenching back shut for a moment. When she felt she could handle it she opened her eyes again this time looking more closely at her surroundings. In front of her was Hannibal's chest, and tilting her head back just a bit she could see him sleeping. Trying to take stock of the rest of her body while still ignoring the bittersweet feeling between her thighs, Nina found Will against her back. His face was pressed just below her shoulder blades.

She tilted her head down after that to see that it was Hannibal's leg between hers. Nina squirmed more, but Hannibal pulled her closer to him, his leg pressing more firmly between hers. "H-Hannibal…" she gasped trying to wake him when she found her hands trapped between them. She squirmed more but all that did was drag out a needy sound she didn't know she could make. Will pressed closer at that, his head coming up to rest on top of her side, just below Hannibal's arm.

"Hannibal," she keened as she buried her face against his chest.

He was of course awake, but he'd been curious as to what she would do. Getting Nina and Will into bed had been by far the most vexing ordeal yet. They'd been awkwardly shuffling around trying to find any reason not to get in bed. Hannibal had only put a stop to it by asking Nina if she'd prefer sleeping in her own room tonight. She'd almost immediately shook her head before getting into the bed. Will had followed closely behind. For two people who had tried to avoid most human contact they certainly were clingy at night.

This had not been planned, but Nina's fidgeting had woken him. They were all tangled up, and her hips had been subtly rocking against his thigh, before she'd woken herself. He'd restricted her movement when she tried to press back to see who was between her legs, less she wake Will and create an escape for herself. Instead Will pressed closer in his sleep pushing Nina closer, his arms wrapping around her too. Her hips bucked, and Hannibal's name fell a little more desperately from her lips. He let himself twitch a little, acting as though he'd just been woken up, before he brought his fingers to her cheek, "What's wrong Nina?"

Nina didn't know if she could say anything that would make sense. She tilted her head back just a bit, and looked up at him pleadingly.

"Oh…" Hannibal breathed. He'd never been given that look. No one that had shared his bed had ever been so endearingly confused by their own arousal. Even Will had known what it was like to feel _good_. He might not have always been comfortable with it, but he knew the feeling. "Nina."

"I… I have to get up," Nina insisted, even as she pressed closer to him. Even if she didn't want to she needed to get away. This was wrong. She couldn't stay here feeling like this.

Hannibal let his hand span the back of her head instead, rearranging his legs so he wasn't pressed right up against her. "Nina, it's okay," he breathed looking down at her. She tried to pull away from him, but all that did was press her back into Will who wrapped his arms around her tighter. Shifting down so he was right about her eyelevel he could see how flush she was. He could see her breath quicken. "Tell me a story," he insisted as he removed his hands from her as well.

"Which one?" Nina gasped as Will pressed closer to her again, his leg swinging over hers. There was no way she was getting off this bed unless they woke him. She didn't know if she wanted Will to know about this.

"Tell me about the girl in the red hood," Hannibal gave her a small smile as she reached out for his hand as it rested against his stomach. He reached back twining his fingers with hers before letting their hands rest on the bed between them.

Nina thought about all the different versions she knew. She thought of one she'd written herself, but that one was too long she felt. The regular version was overdone… That left her favorite version. She hesitated, but she started anyway. "Once there was a little girl who hadn't seen her mother in seven years…" Nina glanced up at Hannibal's eyes instead of down at their hands. He was listening avidly, his eyes taking in her face. "She was forced to dress in iron clothes and was told "Once you've worn out these clothes, then you can go back to your mother." So she rubbed the clothes against the wall desperately trying to tear them."

Hannibal watched as her eyes flitted back down to their hands, before coming up and settling somewhere near his neck and mouth. Not quite his eyes, and maybe that was for the best. He knew this version. He was almost surprised she picked it, but she didn't know how appropriate it really was.

"When they had finally been torn, she got some milk and bread, and a little cheese and butter. Then she set out for her mothers," Nina continued. She knew why this was the story he picked. She knew they were the wolves to her little red. Maybe he wondered what kind of wolves were running around her head. They… weren't that nice. "In the wood she met a wolf who asked what she was carrying, and she told him about the milk and bread, and the cheese and butter. When he asked for some she told him no, that it was a present for her mother."

Nina faltered there and he could see that she had pegged that as where it all went wrong. He murmured softly to pull her away from her thoughts, "That wasn't very nice, was it?"

Nina blinked, glanced up away from his neck to his eyes, and said, "No… it wasn't…" Taking a shaky breath she went on with the story again, "So, the wolf asked her which path she would take, the path of pins, or the path of needles. When she said she'd take the path of pins the wolf hurried off down the path of needles… and ate up the little girl's mother… When the little girl finally made it to her mother's house she called out, "Mother, open up the door." The wolf answered, "Push on the door, it's not locked." So she did, but the door still wouldn't open, so she crawled through a hole into the house. "Mother, I'm very hungry," She said…" Nina didn't know that she wanted to tell this story anymore, and gripped Hannibal's fingers tighter.

"There's some meat in the cupboard," Hannibal offered the wolf's line for her. Then he moved back closer to her so he could press his forehead to hers.

"It was the flesh of the girl's mother, killed by the wolf," Nina continued, sensing she would not be allowed to leave the story half finished, especially since Hannibal knew the tale too. "A big cat jumped up on the cupboard and told her "That's your mother's flesh you're eating." So she said, "Mother, there's a cat here, and it says I'm eating your flesh." But the wolf told her…"

"That's a lie of course," Hannibal hummed for her, almost glad her eyes were closed. She wouldn't see the hungry gleam he could feel in his eyes. Nor how it was reflected in Will's, now awake, listening to and watching them closely. "Throw a shoe at the cat."

"The little girl, having eaten the meat was thirsty…" Nina breathed. "Mother, I'm thirsty…"

"Drink the wine from the jar," Hannibal answered, his lips against her forehead now.

"When she did a little bird came flying and perched on the chimney telling her, "That's your mother's blood your drinking… You're drinking your mother's blood." So she said…" Nina swallowed passed the lump forming in her throat as Hannibal let go of her hand and moved back so he was pressed against her front like Will was pressed against her back. She looked to find she couldn't see Hannibal's face from this angle, and maybe that was for the best because when her legs moved she could tell her thighs were slick and it made her eyes snap back shut. "Mother… there's a bird on the chimney, and it's saying I'm drinking your blood."

"Throw your cloak at the bird," Hannibal huffed his hand ghosting up her hip to tangle in Will's hair as his head rested on her side. Surely Will's feet were hanging off the end of the bed, but the man never could stay put in his sleep.

When she didn't continue Will asked, "What happened to the little girl who ate the meat and drank the blood?"

Nina gasped, but somehow expected Will to have been awake, "She turned to her mother and told her, "Mother, I'm very sleepy…" And he told her…"

"Come, and get some rest," Hannibal said, even if rest wasn't what he was thinking about right now. It was rare someone really got him going. Will had that ability too.

Nina bit her lip as Will slid up her back, his lips burrowing passed her hair to the back of her neck. When Hannibal leaned back just enough to catch her eye the next part just spilled out, "The girl undressed and approached the bed where her mother was lying in a strange position with a hood pulled over her head… "What big ears you have…" she said."

"All the better to hear you with," Hannibal chuckled as Will moved up onto an elbow to look down at them.

"What big eyes you have…" Nina gasped as Hannibal and Will's hands moved along her body.

"All the better to see you with, Little One," Hannibal used his own name for her as she tried to press herself away from him, only to press closer when that just gave them better access to her.

"What big claws you have…!" Nina insisted as she tried to squirm around onto her belly, only to end up on her back from their pushing and tugging.

"All the better to hold you, Darlin'," Will leaned down to huff against her ear.

"What big teeth you have," Nina managed just before Hannibal's lips crashed down against hers.

It seemed the only appropriate way to eat up their little girl, his tongue tracing her lower lip. When Hannibal pulled away as she gasped, Will took his place. Nina's finger laced into Will's hair, and Hannibal let his hand trail down her belly stopping right at the small sliver a skin between her tank and her shorts. Her thighs pressed together, her hips squirmed, her legs bent lightly at the knee. When Will pulled back their lips still parted a bit Hannibal let his fingers dip lower testing, teasing.

Nina let one hand slide from Will to Hannibal, finding his shoulder. She curled her fingers trying to bring him closer. Hannibal leaned back down, but this time his lips found her neck.

* * *

This chapter just sort of evolved there at the end. I thought it was going to go very differently, those who read the other version will know why. The version of little red Nina and Hannibal are telling there at the end is from Jin Roh (so disclaimer, not mine just like everything else) or at least that's where I got it from. I'm interested to know what everyone thinks.

 **REVIEW REPLIES:**

 **Lady El Bass:** Thank you!

 **city bookworm:** She is doing rather well, and like it was said in this chapter Nina is sort of more worried about her friends then she's concerned for herself. That's what's really bothering her. Of course it was definitely a Hannibal move, and Nina does know that things are dire, maybe not that he'd do exactly what he said but she knows she wouldn't live through it if she told. Him not being there was really upsetting for her, you're right about that as well.

As for Nina being closer to Hannibal, at the moment that's more or less true, but there's going to be some Nina and Will bonding soon. They're just more careful, less direct than Hannibal, so they're going to need more time to be close to each other. After Will let's Hannibal (and the rest of us) in on what he learned while he was away it'll happen.

As for Hannibal's plans... you'll see. I wouldn't want to ruin too much. As always thanks for reading!

 **Y0urDownfall:** Thank you for reading! And I know it's pretty fun huh?

 **americanlatinajapanesegirl:** Thank you!

 **Nameless Fable:** I know! She's just getting tugged in all kinds of directions and she's just trying to keep up. She sort of got snuggles, just don't know how well it worked out for her... well it kind of went really really well, but also she might not feel that way exactly. I'm glad Nina's a bit better in this version, that was something I wanted to work on, and that interaction too. It was super awkward in the last one, and not just because Nina felt awkward. I'm just hoping for this one to flow at a more reasonable pace. (I didn't realize just how many chapters it took to get through pretty much one day in the other one!)

Thank you for reading both! I'm glad you like it all!

I might finish it, but I make no promises as of yet, just the reason I started over was because I didn't like how it all ended up. I have an idea of how to finish it, and there might come a time that I will, but I'm more focused on this one. It's definitely going to go a bit differently as you can see.

 **watergoddesskasey:** Thank you!


	9. What Feels Good

Nina's breath hitched as Hannibal coaxed her into leaning up just enough to get her shirt off. She didn't know how this got this far, but with her shirt gone Will's mouth found a nipple while his hand found her other breast. Hannibal wasn't content with just that it seemed, though. His mouth found her hip as he played his fingers at the hem of her shorts. He hadn't taken them yet, but he tugged one side down further to salve the lingering scratch marks there with his tongue. He glanced up to see her hands occupied with Will, but her eyes found his, just before he scraped his teeth against her hip. Her own teeth found her lower lip, and Hannibal moved between her legs and sucked at the side of her hip with more fervor. Intent on leaving a mark.

Will switched breasts when a moan touched her lips and her fingers tightened in his hair. This time when his hand came to play with her breast her hand moved over his pressing him closer. He glanced up at her to find her looking at him now, and teased her with light pressure from his teeth as he manipulated her a little more firmly.

Her hips tried to buck, but Hannibal held her down, and a whimper struggled out when his teeth sunk against her skin a little harder. Not hard enough to break skin, just hard enough to put an edge on feeling good.

Nina couldn't help the sounds bubbling up out of her. Her hands left Will to cover her mouth, in an effort to keep the sounds from them. Hannibal's teeth threatened to break skin, and it drew a sharp noise out of her, even though her hips bucked under them. Will looked up at her, then back at Hannibal before he leaned up pushing her hands aside so he could kiss her. Their kiss was so forceful that their teeth clicked against the others.

When Will pulled back from her, and Nina knew she wanted to pull him back she gasped out, "W-wait… Ss-stop…"

They both pulled back and froze over her, both of them watching her, and waiting.

"I-I can't do this…" Nina whimpered. "I shouldn't be…" Who knew what was happening to her friends and here she was doing this.

"Oh Nina," Hannibal breathed as he moved so he was next to her instead of over her as Will did the same. "You're allowed to feel good."

Nina sat up, shaking her head. She didn't feel that way. How was she allowed to feel good at a time like this? What was she even doing?! Her arms crossed over her chest when she couldn't find her shirt nearby.

They had kidnapped her!

She shouldn't even be entertaining the idea of this.

Hannibal watched as Will plucked her shirt from behind him, giving it to her, before he asked, "Why not?" They watched as Nina pulled on her shirt before she crossed her arms over her stomach, pulling her legs up closer to her.

"I don't belong here," Nina breathed shaking her head. She wasn't supposed to be here. She didn't belong. Only she couldn't stay still either, and she scrambled off the bed, and up to her feet. She avoided looking at them for all she was worth. She couldn't look at Hannibal knowing that he got Will to agree to being with him. She couldn't look at Will knowing that he knew, at least to some extent, what it felt like to be standing where she was standing.

"And yet, here you are," Hannibal said as he stood, but didn't move closer to her when she stepped back from him.

"I want to go home!" Nina shouted, finally looking at Hannibal. She caught a glimpse of Will moving to the edge of the bed, but it wasn't him she felt she needed to convince. "I just want to go home!"

Hannibal frowned at that, but he wanted to smile. Tears were brimming her eyes, and she sounded so desperate… but not to go home. "Oh Nina…" Hannibal breathed stepping closer to her, only she shot back from him until she hit the wall.

Now Will frowned and meant to. He wanted to tell her not to run like that. Even disappearing in on herself was as good as running away from a wild animal with Hannibal. He'd chase her and drag her back to him. "It's okay Nina…" Will tried to sooth her as he stood up too.

"No it's not," Nina cried shaking her head. It wasn't okay. Hannibal saying her name like that wasn't okay. Them looking at her like that wasn't okay. "I want to go home!" She'd keep saying it until it was true if she had to.

Hannibal moved closer, too swiftly for her to make it passed him. His arms caged her in as he put his hands on either side of her against the wall. "Nina…" he called her name softly, but she still wouldn't look at him. "Nina, you _do not_ have to go home."

It felt like he'd punched her in the stomach, she even jerked a little. Nina tried to push back against the wall more, but she was as close as she was going to get. Her hands fisted in her shirt since her arms were still wrapped around her stomach. She didn't want to hear that! She couldn't hear that! What about her friends?!

"You're allowed to stay with us," Hannibal insisted against her temple as he listened to Will venture closer. "We want you here," He whispered against her cheek as Will stood at his back. Moving he pushed his forehead to hers telling her, "You do _not_ have to go back."

Nina's hands moved to Hannibal's sides, unsure if she wanted to pull him closer or push him away. She whimpered, not knowing what else to say. She couldn't reply to that. What was she supposed to do? Hannibal brushed his fingers through her hair, and got her to lean her forehead to his shoulder. Will leaned against the wall next to them, his hand finding her hair too. "I don't want to go back to bed," Nina managed, barely above a whisper.

"I'll make us some tea," Hannibal offered her as he pressed his lips to the top of her head. When she nodded and reluctantly let him go he left her to Will.

Nina stood there for a moment, before looking to Will. She didn't say anything, she just waited for him to speak. When he did, he told her, "He's right you know."

"It's selfish of me to want to stay," Nina mumbled, feeling hopeless. "It's not the right thing to do." Who would help her friends? Did anyone even know they were gone? What would her parents think if she never went home? Didn't go to college in the fall like they had planned for her.

"I spent a lot of time trying to do the right thing," Will said as he moved to stand in front of her, leaving her an escape if she felt she needed it. "I jumped off a cliff trying to do the right thing, and it didn't make a damn bit of difference. I'm still standing right here, and you're still standing right there. I'm going to save you some grief and pain and tell you, with Hannibal, you might as well do what feels good. Otherwise he's just going to torment you until you do." Will could see her thinking it over, and quickly added, "He's using the kid gloves with you now, but soon they're going to come off. Trying to hide the truth from him has never worked in anyone's favor, especially when you're trying to hide it from yourself too."

oOo

The next morning Nina frowned into the mirror as she got dressed. They'd had tea, they'd piled back into bed, and finally gone to sleep the night before. They'd slept through breakfast, and now they were getting ready to go down for lunch. Right now though she was stuck in front of the mirror after her shower. She'd put on underwear and a bra, but her eyes were caught in the mirror on her hip. Pushing her underwear down just a bit there was definitely a hickey on her hip. She ran her fingers around it, noting where there were teeth marks, and how sensitive it felt.

 _What big teeth you have._

He didn't even have to tell her what they were for.

A soft knock jolted her from her thoughts, and she quickly started pulling on her pants as Hannibal called out, "Nina, are you alright?"

"F-fine, I'm almost done," Nina called back as she fumbled with the button to her black pants, before she pulled on the green shirt she'd picked simply because it wasn't red. It was longer on the sides than it was in the front and back… It was something to think about so she didn't have to think about opening the door. Flipping her hair over she ran her fingers through it before flipping it back up and giving herself a part. Casting one last look into the mirror she opened the door to find Hannibal still standing there. Only he was frowning down at her, and Will was hovering in the doorway to her room just behind him. "Wh-what?"

"How well do you know Emily's step father?" Hannibal asked, cutting right to the chase.

Nina shook her head. "I… I don't know him very well. I don't really like him. He's really intense, and he makes inappropriate jokes…" She didn't dare ask why he wanted to know. Really, she didn't need to, she could guess it wasn't just a random question. "We don't hang out at Emily's a lot, and when we do, I try to stay away from him."

"Did he ever hurt you?" Will asked moving closer.

"No," Nina said shaking her head again. "He… uh…"

"What is it Nina?" Hannibal asked reaching out to touch her shoulder. He could see her backing away, and he didn't need her to go locking herself in the bathroom.

"He never hurt me, but it always felt like he touched me too long. Like shaking my hand when we first met, or when he would manage to come up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder…" Nina insisted as she grabbed onto Hannibal's sleeve when his hand came from her shoulder. "It didn't feel right when he did it." It didn't feel like when Hannibal would touch her, certainly not like the few fleeting times Will touched her.

Hannibal shot Will a look that said what he didn't want to in front of Nina. That she wasn't safe here. That there was a reason the police weren't looking for their girl. Her parents weren't even aware she was missing, none of the girls seemed to be missing. "What did Emily think of her step father?"

"She thinks he hung the moon," Nina shrugged. She could never understand it, but Emily always thought he was the best thing. Nina had thought it weird that she seemed to have a crush on her step father, but never had the guts to say anything since Nina had always liked men older than herself too. Not to mention Emily was best described in the area of the opposite sex of _"chasing anything with a zipper."_ Emily was not just blowing smoke when she said she'd had brothers… She had slowed down a lot since her mother got remarried though…

"Nina…" Will tried to call her back as he stood next to Hannibal.

"He's not a good man…" Nina breathed. She wasn't sure how good of a friend Emily was either anymore. What did he want with them though?

"No," Hannibal offered as he let her grip the sleeve of the black button up he was wearing. "He has your friends. Though I don't think Emily is there against her will." Just more proof of his dismal outlook on gingers being true.

"H-how do you know?" Nina asked looking up at them trying not to be reduced to tears once again.

"I was looking around while you were shopping with Hannibal," Will explained. "You weren't targeted at the club just because you were young and alone." People were looking for Nina, but not to help her.

"Well… where are they?" Nina asked not wanting to dwell on how exactly she ended up with them.

Will's mouth snapped shut, and Hannibal gave her a stern look saying, "Let's not lead each other towards temptation."

"But no one is looking for them!" Nina insisted finally pulling away from Hannibal.

"No one is looking for you either," Hannibal told her as he reached out and captured her hand.

"No one is hurting me!" Nina yelled at him as she tried to pull away again, but he wouldn't let go. "They're being hurt! I know they are! No one is helping them!" She didn't resist as much when Hannibal pulled her up against him, hiding her in his arms. "No one is making them tea at four in the morning because they can't sleep," a sob caught in her throat when Will brushed his fingers over the back of her hair, "or watching movies with them because they're too afraid they're going to mess up!"

"We're going to keep you safe," Will insisted as she clung first to Hannibal, and then to him when the older man coaxed her into it.

Hannibal kissed the side of her head before looking to Will insisting, "Stay in until I come back. I'm going to meet with Chiyoh, and get started on getting us out of here."

Will frowned, but he nodded. He'd stay with her. Nina clung to him, but they both watched Hannibal leave, grabbing his cane from the wall where he left it. Once they heard the door click, they stood there just a little longer before they let each other go.

"I'm sorry…" Nina breathed, trying to reign in her tears.

"What for?" Will asked with a lopsided, worried, smile.

Nina blushed before looking away. "I think I'm getting your kisses."

Will fought not to sputter at her, took a breath and said, "No, he just harasses me when you're not in the room." Hannibal was respectful in the worst way. Will didn't know about doing things like that in front of Nina, so Hannibal waited until Nina stepped out of the room. No one expected proper _respectful_ Hannibal Lecter to shove his tongue down another man's throat, but the moment Nina needed to use the restroom he was using his height to his advantage every time!

Nina's eyes widened at that, "Is that why you're always glaring at him when I walk into a room?"

"Yeah," Will sighed before he motioned her to follow him out of the bedroom. "Come on let's order lunch. Then we can figure out what to do from there."

oOo

"What is Hannibal doing?" Nina asked when she couldn't handle it anymore. They'd made it through lunch and Will had just taking out his stuff to make fishing lures. She had her journal, but she couldn't write.

"He said he was meeting with Chiyoh," Will muttered quietly as he sat on the floor in front of the low coffee table. He of course knew why he went to see Chiyoh, but he also didn't want Nina to get nervous. If she got nervous she might act out. He had.

"What he said he's doing, and what he's actually doing can be two different things," Nina insisted as she set aside her journal and leaned forward a bit to look at Will. "Even then, why is he seeing Chiyoh."

"He's known Chiyoh for a very long time. They were children together." Will explained, hoping to appease her curious mind. She wouldn't be appeased though.

"They're not going out to lunch," Nina told him skeptically.

"I doubt they are," Will sighed leaning back against the couch, and tilting his chin back to look at her. Here he'd been worried about her asking to leave, but she was wondering why Hannibal left. "He's probably talking to her about us moving on from London."

"Why?" Nina asked with a tilt of her head.

"Why are we leaving, or why talk to her about it?" Will asked reaching up to brush his fingers against her cheek. His eyes brushed after his fingers, but noticed her lips quirk up.

"Both I suppose," Nina breathed leaning into Will's fingers.

"You're not safe here, so we're need to leave here," Will explained before he paused thinking about why Hannibal was likely talking to Chiyoh. It wasn't that seeing Chiyoh was a lie, it was that seeing her wasn't the only thing he was doing. "She's our go between for getting papers. Passports, I.D.'s and things like that." Chiyoh had friends that were less likely to be bought than Hannibal's old contacts. "There's a possibility she'll want to join us too. She doesn't like living with us, but she likes to be nearby."

"I get the feeling there's a reason she doesn't like living with you two," Nina said as she moved off the couch to sit next to him on the floor.

Will sighed and put his arm over her shoulders at that, "We were bad patients after she rescued us from the ocean. Then when we were able to move around we started fighting with each other… which made us even worse patients."

"Basically you two were unbearable because you felt righteous in throwing yourself and Hannibal off a cliff, and Hannibal was not pleased that you busted up his leg and tried to kill him. He probably wasn't pleased with you trying to kill yourself either." Nina guessed after blowing out an amused breath.

"That's more or less right," Will nodded. Hannibal had been just moments away from beating him with one of his crutches on more than one occasion. "How did you know I took Hannibal with me?"

"I asked Hannibal about his cane," Nina explained with a shrug. "It's times like this I wish I followed the news. Then I'd know who you two were."

"We'll talk about it a different day," Will said shaking his head. It was a small blessing that she didn't know who they were. "After you decide to stay."

"What if I don't decide to stay?" Nina asked softly, even as she leaned into him more.

"We'll let you go," Will said trying to sound fluid, and not like he practiced saying that in the mirror for ten minutes every night. She tensed against his side, and he knew he hadn't done as well as he would have liked.

Nina sat thinking about that for a moment before she asked, "Why me?"

"When Hannibal looked at you he saw himself, and he saw me. He saw the potential for you to be the best of both of us," Will told her his lips against the top of her head. "Then you went and told us you'd resent a prince coming to save you, and I knew I wouldn't stop him. We have each other, but…"

"You both want more," Nina breathed biting her lower lip. When she felt Will nod against the top of her head she frowned. "What happens if you both don't want me anymore. What if I'm not what either of you expected?"

"You're more than I expected," Will told her leaning back to look down at her. "We're not the kind to grow bored. We won't play with you like that. You're important to us."

Nina frowned. "How do you two _know_?"

"You don't want anything to happen to us," Will sighed. "You're honest. You stayed. You want to learn, and we want to teach you." He didn't say it but he wanted to mention her view of evil was how people viewed beauty, and they were confident they'd be able to work it out.

Nina picked at her shirt for a moment before asking, "Why were you so upset when Hannibal told you about Chiyoh?"

"Like I said when I met Chiyoh it didn't go nearly as well," Will said as he clasped his hands in his lap. He'd been worried that even if Chiyoh didn't do something that if Nina had slipped up Hannibal would do something. Hannibal hadn't started to treat Nina differently though. In fact, he'd coddled her. Hannibal coddled so very few.

"She shot you?" Nina asked softly.

"And she pushed me off a train before that," Will nodded.

"How are either of you alive?" Nina asked shaking her head as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Hannibal wanted us that way," Will mumbled softly.

Nina looked back in front of them at the coffee table for a moment before she asked, "How did he know that he wanted you that way?"

"I could understand him," Will told her as he watched her look at the coffee table, and the things he'd set on top. "I have an empathy disorder. I can assume the point of view of anyone…"

"Even me?" Nina asked as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"I don't need to assume your point of view to know how you feel," Will said as he reached over and put his hand on her shoulder. "You can see everything spinning out of control and you know what the right thing to do would be, but that's not really what you want to do."

"You didn't do what felt good," Nina insisted. "Not at first."

Will looked over at her for a long moment before he leaned back and pulled up his shirt. He saw Nina's eyes instantly latch onto the smile Hannibal gave him. "That's what came of doing the right thing."

Nina went to reach over and touch the scar, but she stopped herself her legs going down as she pushed her hands to her lap. "Hannibal was not exaggerating when he said he'd rip out my heart."

"He was not," Will agreed pushing his shirt down. He wasn't sure that Hannibal would cook her heart in order to eat it. Will could see how Hannibal looked at her. Perhaps he'd eat it raw, if only so Will wouldn't have to eat their girl. Hannibal would know Will wouldn't want to. "If you want to be here, it's best that you just be here."

"Would you?" Nina asked watching him from the corner of her eye. "Would you do something like that?"

"No," Will told her, "I'd do it quicker… I… If I had to, I wouldn't let you suffer."

"Thank you," Nina breathed.

* * *

The things! Just all the things! I know where I had them stop was probably just a tease, but these things happen. Then! We got a peek of some things that are coming. It'll be great! Fun stuff it about to happen! Just a bit of Nina and Will bonding, which will continue into the next chapter.

 **REVIEW REPLIES!**

 **Nameless Fable:** I know it was a rather evil spot to stop and then Nina went and told them to stop! She almost didn't though. Still she wants to do the right thing, just the right thing is hard, and she's not sure it's going to be worth it. So we'll see what happens, because it's all going to start happening. And I don't think it's weird. Not exactly what I intend, but not weird. Nina wasn't exactly yelling for him to stop biting her after all. She had more moral reason's for stopping.

 **city bookworm:** You were right, Will was out looking for her friends, or well more he was out looking to see if anyone was looking for Nina. Hannibal might find out more though. Like I said, it's all coming up shortly. As for Hannibal wanting to eat her up, well that certainly happened in a way.

 **americanlatinajapanesegirl:** I didn't hear that version until I saw the anime Jin Roh, but yeah, fairytales were never so sweet as we picture them now huh? I'm glad you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading.

 **LittleYautjaHunter:** I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for reading!

 **:** OH! I'm glad you found this version! Thank you for reading both! I'm glad you like it!

 **Guest:** Thank you for reading!

 **YesILikeEridan:** Thank you! I'm glad you like the story, and my character!

 **Cotille S:** Thank you! I'm glad you like it!


	10. Just Some Kid

"So you lived in a cabin?" Nina asked as she sat next to Will watching him put together a fishing lure. It amazed her how he knew just where to put things, and how to tie those tiny pieces of fluff, and feathers, and things tightly enough that it didn't all just fall apart. "With a pack of puppies?"

"Yes I lived in a cabin with a pack of well trained dogs," Will nodded as though that's what she'd said exactly.

"Mmhmm, they all did as they were told?" Nina asked teasingly.

"Okay Buster was a little shit," Will chuckled good naturedly, remembering the small spunky dog. He looked over at Nina for a moment before telling her, "You probably would have liked Winston."

"I like him already," Nina nodded, "Good strong name like that. I bet he followed you everywhere. Even when the others were being ungrateful heathens."

Will nodded remembering the first time he'd been found sleep walking. The police officer pointing out Winston, who must have followed him down that street for miles. "He did. He was a good dog."

"When…" Nina paused looking down at her lap before rewording what she was going to say. "When everything's settled, are you going to get more dogs?"

"I'd like to," Will nodded. He knew she wanted to be careful about what she said. She still didn't know if she wanted to stay or not. He knew she didn't want to use words like we, and us, with them. Maybe it'd get easier with time. Maybe it'd be easier for her when Hannibal came back with more information. "It depends on where we end up. Where we were going to stay I could have probably gotten one or two, but maybe if we go somewhere more rural I could have more."

"Hannibal enjoys being more social?" Nina asked, unsure if that was true. Hannibal had really only spent time with them. He was polite to the people serving them, but no more so then civilized society required. He didn't show any real interest in them.

"Hannibal enjoys putting on a show from time to time," Will shrugged. "How much he actually enjoys interacting with other people is case by case." He looked over at Nina for a moment before adding, "With Hannibal it's more about how interesting he finds the person." Even the rude could be tolerated for a time if they were interesting enough.

"What if they're not interesting?" Nina asked looked back at Will.

"Then they best be polite," Will told her, "Nothing is more unspeakably ugly to Hannibal then rudeness. The rude are no better to Hannibal than pigs." Will thought for a moment to ask her what people did with pigs, because that would tell her exactly what Hannibal did with the rude, but that wouldn't help. He decided against it. Not when she still wasn't sure what she wanted to do.

oOo

"I hated school," Nina muttered while Will packed up his supplies. It was getting close to dinner and once he was done he was going to call Hannibal to see if they should eat without him. "The teachers were fine. I had friends. I wasn't truly bad at anything. Just I never really wanted to be there. It was all the extras. All the extra people. All the extra things to learn. I've always wanted to be a writer, and I'm never going to need to know how to find the area of a square to do that."

Will grinned a bit, "No one cares how many apples Jane has."

"Not unless they want to take them," Nina couldn't help but huff out a laugh. Then shaking her head insisted thoughtfully, "I shouldn't laugh, you were a teacher."

"I lectured about serial killers, and profiling," Will shrugged. "The people I was teaching chose to be there so they could have a specific job. I didn't require them to figure out how many square feet the room the crime took place in was."

"True," Nina nodded, before they both heard the door.

When Hannibal walked into the living room with them they both froze. The air around him was thick, and his hair was disheveled. His sleeves rolled up. When Nina's eyes fell to his hands they were bleeding. He had walked through the lobby with his hands in his pockets, and he could feel lint irritating one of the wounds along his knuckles. Will stood all the way frowning. "Where's your cane?" He started with.

"I broke it," Hannibal shrugged. "Chiyoh is obtaining me a new one."

"Are you alright?" Nina asked as she shifted closer to him, but didn't get up from the couch.

"I'm fine Little One," Hannibal told her as he looked down at his own hands. In fact he was feeling rather spry at the moment. It had been a while since he got to exercise the dark thing inside his person suit.

"Who isn't fine?" Will asked as he followed Hannibal while he walked back towards their room. He could hear Nina crawl off the couch, padding after them.

"The bartender," Hannibal said with a smile. Will had gotten the one who laid hands on Nina, Hannibal got the one who made it possible. He walked into the bathroom his limp prominent, but he didn't care. Will and Nina trailed behind him. Will stopped in the doorway, and Nina hovered just behind him. "Chiyoh is finding us somewhere else to stay. I suggested a cabin or a town much smaller than London."

"Did he give you any new information?" Will asked as Hannibal turned on the water.

"Nina, would you mind getting the duffle bag out of the bottom of the closet?" Hannibal asked as he let the water run in the sink. He watched her nod, and she moved into the bedroom. Then he looked to Will saying, "The man who paid for Nina's drink is a local who often paid him to slip something in the drink of a girl or two, and then say he never saw them if someone came looking."

"The stepfather isn't local," Will frowned as Nina came back with the bag.

"The internet is a terrible place?" Nina asked to make her point. It's not like Hannibal took the care to lower his voice at all. When they looked at her and Will moved out of the way she walked further into the bathroom to set the duffle on the counter. "I mean there are definitely dark corners just like the real world, just the black market is a chat room instead of an abandoned warehouse." After pausing, feeling self-conscious with them looking at her she added, "Actually there's probably a warehouse too…"

Hannibal's lip curled at that, of course he knew things like this occurred but still. "That's inelegant," he insisted as he turned and took care to rinse his knuckles.

"Human trafficking often is," Will sighed with a shake of his head.

Nina bit at her lower lip as she watched Hannibal turn off the water and open the duffle. He pulled out a first aid kit and some small hand towels, as well as a plastic shopping bag. Hannibal didn't seem hurt beside his hands and his limp seemed worse, but she still worried. Then there was the entire conversation they were just letting her be a part of. What could have happened if they hadn't been there. Where her friends were now. Where she was leaving them… "Did he know anything else?"

"Nina." Hannibal warned her, his eyes snapping to hers in the mirror.

"You said he had them, but if that's who was after me, then they were probably working together," Nina insisted looking over at him, even though it only gave her relief from his gaze for the moment it took him to turn his head.

"When Will was looking he did, now it's possible he doesn't," Hannibal insisted as he opened an alcohol wipe to clean his knuckles. "There's nothing you could do."

"The police…" Nina started but stopped when Hannibal's eyes locked on her and Will pulled her back against him. "Maybe if someone knew they were missing…"

"They would also know you were missing," Hannibal insisted as he tossed the alcohol wipe into the plastic bag. When he noticed Nina try to object he frowned saying, "We are not exactly keeping you in a closet. The entirety of the hotel has had the chance to see you."

Will crossed his arm over her chest before saying, "You can't call the police, it would be breaking our deal." They just talked about how Hannibal wasn't kidding about what he'd do to her. Hannibal's eyes were sharp on her for a moment before they caught each other's eye. Then Will suggested, "How about you go look at the menu and see what you want to eat tonight."

Nina nodded reluctantly before Will let her go. Once she was out of sight Hannibal breathed, "You killed the brother of someone important Will. She's not the only one being looked for. They're looking for us too."

Will looked over his shoulder to the door Nina had gone through before he looked back at Hannibal asking, "What happened that you broke your cane?"

" _They'll take your little plaything from you two, and fuck her in front of ya until she breaks!"_

"I may have lost my temper," Hannibal said simply as he went back to patching up his hands.

"You lost your temper?" Will asked, bemused.

"Nina is ours." Hannibal stated flexing his fingers.

oOo

Will watched as Nina kept looking over at Hannibal as they ate their meal. She'd found him watching her, but then she had just gone back to watching Hannibal. Nina knew something was wrong. He could see she wanted to ask. She wanted to know if it was what had happened or if there was something more. Hannibal looked up after a moment and looked between them before he settled on Nina. "You're more important to us then they are."

Nina tried to hold it all in. Shook her head. Couldn't keep her mouth shut. "I don't see why," she breathed, surprised she hadn't shouted it at him. When he didn't say anything, she added, "I'm just some kid."

Hannibal set down his silverware and Will fidgeted in his seat. "Get up," Hannibal insisted as he stood.

"Hannibal!" Will shook his head.

"Don't be rude," Hannibal snapped, "I'm going to show her she's not just some kid."

Nina didn't know what else to do, she stood up and moved around the table after Hannibal. Once they were in the living room, Will rushing after them, Hannibal took her hand and led her right over to the phone. "There you go. Call the cops. Tell them what you want to tell them."

"You said…" Nina shook her head. He said he'd hurt her if she gave them away.

"I won't hurt you," Hannibal told her, as if she'd said her worry out loud, letting go of her hand.

Nina reached for the phone but stopped. "They'll know where I called from." It's why she hadn't picked up the phone while she was supposed to be looking at the menu. She knew they'd come and investigate her claim. See who she was to say such things. It'd be anonymous until the police came knocking.

"That's right," Hannibal hummed watching her closely. "You can't have both. You either call, giving away our location, or you stay. Those are the only options."

"You're trying to manipulate me into staying," Nina insisted glaring up at him. She knew exactly what this was, and exactly what he was doing. He was giving her options, but those were far from the only ones. Those were merely the only ones he was willing to offer her. He was trying to narrow her vision down to the pinpoints he wanted her to see.

"Am I?" Hannibal asked with a tilt of his head. He was aware she knew what he was doing. He could see the knowledge light up in her eyes. It warmed him to know she was smarter than that.

"Just like when you stopped in front of me in the hotel," Nina stood her ground, "Just like when you got me to go to tea with you and Will. You just want me to feel like it's my choice, but you're not really letting me make my own decision."

"You could call," Hannibal said motioning at the phone. They'd have to let her go sooner than Saturday.

"I'm sure you could do any number of things to me that wouldn't hurt!" Nina snapped at him, hating how he gave her that dead eyed look, like she didn't know how he usually looked at her. "You'd still rip out my heart once I couldn't feel it!"

"Then you know where we stand," Hannibal told her moving closer, into her space, as Will hovered. Will was too nervous about what would happen if he snatched her away. Knew he couldn't interfere. They had to know what she would do. "You can save your friends, and I'll make sure it doesn't hurt. That's far more generous than I've ever been with anyone." He'd even hurt Abigail in the end. He'd hurt Will and made sure he lived. For Nina he'd spare her the pain. "You can try to save them, or you can stay with us."

"It's up to you," Will breathed even though he desperately wanted to pull her away from Hannibal and ask him what he thought he was doing.

Nina felt like all the air was knocked from her lungs.

"If you were afraid of me killing you, you wouldn't have challenged me in the first place," Hannibal insisted as he placed his hands on her shoulders, "So it's just a matter of what you want to do."

Nina hadn't thought of it that way. She didn't want to die, but she wasn't afraid of him killing her. It would have been like looking at a dog and being afraid it would bite you. It was just something you knew could happen, you didn't even necessarily think about it. She looked over at Will for a moment, she knew he wouldn't want to, but that he would to protect Hannibal… He didn't want her to die. Nina looked back up at Hannibal. He didn't want to kill her either. Nina didn't want him to…

For a moment Hannibal was actually nervous. That constant hum that had plagued him when Budge had come through his office door to kill Franklyn. He hadn't immediately connected the feeling to never seeing Will again, but with Nina right in front of him he knew where the feeling was coming from. His mind was feverishly trying to copy her image though he had plenty of reference for her face, but then the moment passed and she pushed forward, her arms going around him.

Will sighed as Hannibal's arms moved around her, holding her tightly.

"I want to stay," Nina breathed against Hannibal's chest, and he held her tighter. Will came closer pressing up against her back

If the phone didn't ring Nina wasn't sure how long they would have stood there. After a second though Hannibal dug into his back pocket and glanced at the phone before answering, "Hello Chiyoh."

Nina tilted her head trying to listen, and managed to hear.

" _Someone knows where you are."_

"What are they doing?" Hannibal asked as he let go of Nina to pull Will's head closer to the phone to ensure he was listening.

" _Checking in. The red head and the man you told me about."_

"We're going to have to leave, is the townhouse still secure?" Will asked taking the phone from Hannibal.

" _As far as I know."_

Hannibal ushered Nina away from Will as he continued asking questions. "Let's get packed," Hannibal sighed.

Nina frowned. She turned back and looked up at Hannibal saying, "Emily could tell."

"But she's not." Hannibal insisted squeezing her shoulder lightly. He could see Nina thinking. The thoughts flashing through her mind at breakneck speed. Thoughts he could almost taste they were so strong. Her mind settled somewhere among anger.

"Why even bother with me?" Nina griped as she turned away and started to the room her things were in. "No one cared this much before I came to England. I could have come up with the solution to world hunger and no one would have batted an eye. Gave me a pat on the head maybe before sending me right on my way."

Hannibal let her grumble as he followed her to what was supposed to be her room of the suite. They'd talk about why this wasn't her fault later. When they were safe. When the people trying to take her away were further from their doorstep. How this wasn't just about her, but more what Will had done for her.

Nina stopped once they were in her room before looking back at Hannibal hopelessness and anger fighting for dominance inside her. She wanted to say something, but nothing seemed right. Instead she turned back around and moved over to the closet to pull out the suitcases that she and Hannibal had bought together.

Moving over he helped Nina take her clothes from the hotel hangers. He watched her fold up her shirts and pants, placing them on the bed, and he followed her lead. "How did you know I'd just do something that wouldn't hurt?" Hannibal asked when Nina wouldn't broach the subject.

"You were looking at me differently," Nina mumbled with a shrug. "Like you were looking at a painting of me. One you'd done yourself and weren't altogether pleased with. Like my eyes weren't just the right color, so it wasn't me."

"Now what is it you'd like to ask me?" Hannibal asked looking over at her as they moved between the closet and the bed folding as they went.

"Is that why you picked me?" Nina asked as she stopped just to look at him. "I mean I know you saw potential in me, but was that it? That I knew."

"That you knew, and you plainly told me that you knew," Hannibal said as he settled in front of her. "You understand."

"I don't know it all," Nina shook her head.

"You know enough," Hannibal told her as he hooked a finger under her chin, "and you're not afraid of what you know."

"That must say something about me," Nina sighed.

"I was a psychiatrist, if you would like, when we're settled we can talk about it," Hannibal insisted with a canary eating grin, before letting go of her to continue with her packing.

"I don't think that would be wise," Nina insisted eyeing his grin.

Hannibal sobered his smile saying, "Will would agree." He'd just get her to talk to him in a less structured way.

* * *

Look! More! Stuff happened. I don't really know what to say about it...

 **REVIEW REPLIES**

 **city bookworm:** Yeah Nina doesn't have all the things they do to be hung up on. Her dilemma is mostly a moral one. You spend you whole life being told that what Hannibal and Will are doing to you is bad, what they do to other people is bad, who have to assume it really is bad, so what does it say about you that you don't care? She wanted to want to go home, but she didn't. So she told them she wanted to stay. Thank you for reading the other version as well, and I'm glad you like the changes. Hopefully that sticks, because right now I'm in mucky waters I feel. Hopefully the next chapter will make up for what I'm trying to have happen outside their hotel room.

 **americantatinajapanesegirl:** Thank you for the encouragement!

 **Trix:** Welp you got your wish she decided! She does want to stay with them. Hannibal just gave her a little push. The stepdad will come into play soon, and it won't be very pretty.


	11. I Can Do This

Nina was frozen to her spot as the bellhop finished loading up the luggage cart. She worried the entire time they packed. She couldn't go out there. What if she saw Emily? What if Emily's stepfather, Anthony, saw her? Worse what if someone figured out that they were lying about being a family. Hannibal had pawned Will off on the chatty bellhop who was sorry to hear about his father. Her imaginary grandfather was in the hospital with chest pains and they were moving to a hotel that was closer. Will was talking about maybe just staying in the hospital room while she and Hannibal stayed at the hotel. They would have to make sure her grandfather's apartment was alright without him. Lies on top of lies, that were so plausible that this bellhop wasn't even blinking. He was sorry for them.

Hannibal came up behind her, touching her shoulder. Frowning Nina looked up at him before moving closer. He pulled his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. She was shaking in her attempt to be still. Her hand gripped at his side and he pulled her into a hug. The bellhop actually aww'ed but tried to cover it up with a cough.

"Is there anything else?" the bellhop squeaked.

"No, we'll be down in just a moment. We have our carryon bags from the plane that we're going to take down ourselves," Hannibal answered when Will looked to him. He could tell Will was already getting to the end of his ability to be pleasant towards the bellhop, so it was best to send the young man on his way. When the boy left, and Will shut the door behind him, Hannibal looked down at Nina who was clinging to him, and sighed. They would have to do something about her confidence. Hannibal crooked a finger under her chin to get her to look up at him before he said, "Do you remember how that cashier cooed about how cute it was that we were having a father-daughter day?"

"Yeah…?" Nina breathed, unsure how this was relevant to the situation at hand.

"That is what people are naturally going to assume. They're going to look at us and say, how it's nice that we're so close, that it's adorable you still hold dad's hand. Some will gush about how you have the same eyes as me." He glanced at Will as he came to stand beside them. "That you got your curly hair from my side of the family because you have your uncle's curls. Everyone wants to see the similarities in people who are related, that even when you're not, they'll still look for them." Hannibal explained. "You're looking at all this from the eyes of a writer. You know it's all fake because you're sitting at the desk writing it. No one else knows Nina. They are all reading our carefully written words, and they believe them like a child believes in Santa."

"Because why would your parents lie to you?" Nina asked leaning back into him when he let go of her chin.

"Exactly, because why would _we_ lie to _them_?" Hannibal insisted against her hair as he looked at Will.

"No one knows we have anything to gain from lying to them about any of this." Will explained as he reached out and brushed his fingers through her hair. "All they see this nice family who has to cut their vacation short because of a family emergency. The family we were here to visit in the first place."

"But what if we see Emily or her stepfather?" Nina asked as she traced the seam of Hannibal's suit jacket. She was worried for them.

"Unless they want to make a scene they won't say a thing," Will said, his hand sliding down to grip her shoulder reassuringly. "They already know where we are. They're not expecting us to leave, or they wouldn't have bothered to check in. You're going to walk to the elevator, and through the lobby, and you are going to keep your eyes forward, or on us."

oOo

Despite her jumbled, nearly shattered, nerves Nina walked to the elevator, through the lobby, and got in the car with no problems. She didn't see Emily or her stepfather. She tried not to look around too much, so she could have missed them, but Hannibal's hand had remained gentle but firm as he held hers the entire way. Will had walked a little in front of them the whole way to give her something to focus on. She watched the way his shoulders moved, the bend of his knee, and only glanced away from him when someone passed too close.

Now sitting in the back seat as Hannibal drove Nina looked out the window at London, at the city she didn't get to explore. At what was just supposed to be a vacation. She rested her forehead on the cool glass watching the lights blur. She never imagined that this would happen. The most she'd thought would happen was that she'd slink away from her friends to spend a day with the two men in the front. That was when she thought them brothers.

"Nina?" Will asked when he looked back at her. He didn't say it, but it was obvious he wanted to know what she was thinking. There was a worried gleam in his eyes.

"I didn't really get to see the city," Nina mumbled turning her eyes back away from Will, to the window "Do all the silly touristy things that make up a vacation. I know why we can't, but I was looking forward to this trip for so long. I was so excited…"

"We can come back some day," Hannibal said as he kept his eyes on the road. "We'll take you to the museums, parks, and historic sites. Anywhere you want to go."

"I'd like that," Nina said as she lifted her head, catching Hannibal's eye in the rearview for a second before he looked back out at the road. She looked back at Will to smile a bit, and it got him to give her a wobbly grin before he looked in front of him again. They said it'd take almost an hour to get to the house. Leaning her forehead against the window again she tried to relax.

oOo

Once they got to the townhouse Chiyoh opened the door as they were gathering their things out of the car. She directed them down the stairs into a living room, saying she set up the downstairs bedroom for them. Nina got the feeling Chiyoh had been prepared for Hannibal and Will to need a place to hide out, but that she wasn't a part of this plan. Chiyoh kept glancing at her as Hannibal and Will started moving the luggage into the room. Eventually it happened and Chiyoh said, "There's a third bedroom upstairs, I set that one up as well when I first moved in, just in case you two weren't getting along. If Nina needs her own space."

Nina faltered, and Hannibal cut in saying, "Perhaps Nina should try sleeping upstairs."

Chiyoh watched as both Nina and Will thought about objecting. They both opened their mouth to do so, but when they caught each other at it their mouths snapped shut almost simultaneously. Hannibal retrieved her luggage saying "I'll take her up."

"It's the door on the left," Chiyoh insisted rather hesitantly. She'd expected Nina to jump on the opportunity, not Hannibal. That left her and Will standing there looking at each other uncertainly.

Nina followed after Hannibal a frown tugging on her lips. Once they were up the stairs Nina noticed Hannibal's limp once more, but he still moved on down the only hallway and into the correct door. After he set down the luggage he sat in a computer chair at a desk, and turned to look at her. When he wouldn't say anything, she did. "Why?" She felt like a broken record. No, worse, she felt like a child, merely repeating her question when she was dissatisfied with an answer. She was going to have to come up with other ways to ask them these questions. At least make a point to articulate more of an actual question.

"I think it'll be good for you to try," Hannibal explained as he watched Nina venture closer to him. "You were too afraid when you didn't know what you wanted to do, but now that you want to stay perhaps you'll be okay."

"Is it because you want to be alone with Will?" Nina asked shyly as she stood in front of Hannibal. She bent her knee a little to bump it against his, her eyes on their legs instead of his face.

Hannibal glanced down at the innocent gesture as well. She was touching him, just to touch him. His eyebrows dipped, but he quickly pulled himself back to her question, "I'm sure we could all find a suitable arrangement if _that_ were the reason I suggested you stay up here." He reached out to lightly prod her hip where he knew his mark sat as he asked, "Yes?"

Nina drew in a gasp, her eyes flying up to his. "Yeah…" Came her breathy afterthought of a reply.

"If you find that you can't fall asleep up here then you can come down to me and Will." Hannibal offered as Nina shifted her weight in front of him.

"Are you sure?" Nina asked glancing up at him again. She would understand if they wanted to do stuff and not have to stop in the middle because she didn't know what to do with one man let alone two.

"I'm sure," Hannibal nodded with a bit of a grin even as he avoided reaching out to touch her, to see if she'd reach out to him. She did.

Nina reached out her fingers just barely brushing his as she told him, "I'll try."

Hannibal smiled a bit as she tried to coax him into twining his fingers with hers. He let her, and she linked her fingers with his. Her hands were small compared to his. Just as he was about to tighten his grip on her to pull her closer Chiyoh knocked politely on the doorjamb. "Yes Chiyoh?" Hannibal asked as he instead just brushed his thumb over Nina's knuckles.

"I wanted to speak to Nina," Chiyoh explained as she stood in the doorway.

"Would you like me to leave?" Hannibal asked even as he stood up. Nina's hand shifted, and gripped his more securely when he stood, not pulling but a stable anchor should he have needed it. He appreciated the gesture even if he was capable of standing on his own at the moment. More so when her fingers moved once more to lightly tangle with his, her eyes on their hands.

"You can stay if that's what you want," Chiyoh said, doing very well at making it sound as if that was okay with her. It wasn't though. Hannibal knew she wanted him to leave. Nina didn't, and it might have made her nervous to know, so at least there was that.

"It's okay, I'll go down and help Will get settled," Hannibal said letting go of Nina after kissing her temple. "Goodnight Little One."

"Goodnight, t-tell Will I said goodnight," Nina added at the end, afraid if she went downstairs she wouldn't even try. That she'd just ask to stay with them. Cling to Will, because she got the feeling he'd cave before Hannibal.

Once he was gone Chiyoh smiled a bit hoping to connect with Nina, if only a little. "I'm sorry if I've caused you any stress. It was not my intention."

"It's okay, I understand why you did it," Nina said toeing the floor a bit. "They needed to know if I'd tell." Nina, not knowing what to do with herself decidedly sat down in the chair Hannibal vacated. "I suppose you needed to know as well."

Chiyoh nodded as she walked further in and sat on the edge of the bed saying, "I know Will thinks otherwise, but I would not have hurt you if you'd told. I would have taken you to Hannibal, so you two could work it out."

"I know," Nina nodded as she fiddled with the hem of her shirt. "Will was understandably upset though, considering what happened when he tried to betray Hannibal. Really, I was less concerned that I could have been hurt at the time. I… uh, was more upset with myself, then anything you did."

"I see," Chiyoh said as she watched Nina fidget a bit. After a few more moments of silence Chiyoh asked, "Have they been good to you?" It's what she'd really wanted to ask since seeing the girl in person, up close. She was so small next to them, like a single tealight in the middle of a pitch-black room. Chiyoh didn't know if the girl could burn bright enough to stand up to the men on either side of her.

"Do you think they'd abuse me?" Nina asked tilting her head. She'd known it was a possibility, but hadn't given it much credit after she'd made the deal with Hannibal. Maybe now it was time to reconsider these possibilities?

"I don't think they'd physically abuse you," Chiyoh clarified as she kept an eye on Nina to see her reaction to the information. "I am more worried about your mental wellbeing. Has Will told you what happened between them?" At least she was certain they wouldn't physically abuse her as long as they all wanted to stay together. Disagreeing on being together had earned Hannibal and Will a fair share of their scars.

"Some," Nina said her eyes returning to her hands. Will had said they wouldn't play with her like that, that he wouldn't let Hannibal play with her mind. "They've been really careful with me, from what I can tell of how they treated each other." Kid gloves Will had insisted.

Chiyoh decided not to mention Abigail or Mischa. She could tell Nina did not know about the other girls, since she was not comparing herself to them. Perhaps her worries about Nina had been unfounded. She didn't really look like either girl. She didn't act like either from what she'd been told about them. Chiyoh was glad to realize they wanted Nina for her, not those she could replace. "I'm glad they're showing restraint," Chiyoh smiled softly.

"Were… Were they really bad to each other?" Nina asked suddenly.

"Surely, you've seen Will's… smile," Chiyoh said her eyes wide, "and know why Hannibal needs his cane."

"Yeah… I just, wanted to know from someone else," Nina breathed, "They've told me things, but sometimes not straight out, and I wanted to make sure that it was really as bad as I imagined it."

"That upsets you?" Chiyoh asked curiously.

Nina nodded, "When I first met them they were pretending to be brothers, and I _knew_ they cared about each other just by how they acted. After they… saved me and I realized they were definitely _not_ brothers, and how I fit into the picture… I don't know. My perception of their relationship was upended, but I still knew they cared. Then I got to know them, and it hurts to think about them hurting each other." She remembered that one wild moment of wondering how they'd treat her if they treated each other so poorly in the past, but they hadn't hurt her.

Chiyoh didn't mean to cling to only one part of what she said, but she couldn't help but ask, "Saved you?"

"Oh uh, my kidnapping was sort of a muddy situation… Someone with worse intentions was trying to take me. Didn't you know?" Nina asked with a frown.

"I know someone else wants you," Chiyoh said as she stood from the bed. "I didn't think you looked at it as them saving you."

"Hannibal and Will might not have the purest of intentions with me, but that man was going to… he was going to assault me in an alley," Nina breathed as she looked back away from Chiyoh, now focusing somewhere on the floor between them. She hadn't thought about this at any great length. She'd been told what happened, but she hadn't really thought about it. She'd had more pressing worries at the time. "They may have saved me for very skewed reasons, but they did save me." And, they stopped when they didn't have to. Told her they'd always stop if she needed them to.

C hiyoh moved a step towards the door before saying, "I think you'll be good for them. If you need me let me know, I'm the door at the end of the hall. The one across from you is the bathroom if you would like to shower."

"Thank you, I'll need it in the morning," Nina said as she stood to watch Chiyoh leave. Chiyoh closed the door behind her, and Nina was rather relieved that she didn't have to wonder about doing it herself. She looked down at her bags for a long moment. She'd get through tonight. She was capable of sleeping on her own. She didn't need to go running to Hannibal and Will like some lost child.

oOo

Nina stared up at the ceiling of the room she was in. It was dark, nearly pitch black because of the blackout curtains on the windows. The only light came from the small sliver of light Nina had created by moving the curtains over, just the smallest bit. Nina tried not to dwell on the shadows of her room, she knew there was nothing in them. Years of quelling an over active imagination in the dark made her brave enough to stare into the dark corners of the room until she was sure no one was looking back at her. She'd done that a while ago which only left her thoughts of what could be happening outside of the house.

Were her friends being abused?

Did they know where they were?

Did they know what Emily was doing?

Did Emily know what she was doing?

Pulling her thoughts firmly away from her friends Nina let her mind wander towards the men downstairs. She knew Hannibal didn't lie, he would have told her if that was the plan, possibly to rile her up, but she couldn't help but wonder if they were still taking advantage of her absence between them in bed. They'd have let her join, would have stopped when she said, but without her they didn't need to stop. Didn't have to coddle her.

Nina rolled over onto her stomach and clutched at the pillow under her head. They really did make a handsome couple. She liked them both for different reasons. Will's understanding, Hannibal's intensity. They both wanted to protect her, even if they were doing so for wholly selfish reasons. Possessive. They were possessive.

Was she doing the right thing?

The thought had plagued her since she agreed to stay. She knew Hannibal got her to say it. She knew the stakes if she backed out. Nina knew they'd never let her go home. In all honesty, Nina was surprised they let her sleep in a separate room. Sure, Hannibal had threatened her with it when she and Will wouldn't get in bed, but that's what sending her to a different room had been. A threat. Something she wasn't supposed to want. Now Hannibal assured her it was okay. It was okay if stayed up here and slept.

She could do this.

At least that's what she was telling herself.

She flopped around onto her side, but didn't feel comfortable there either. Pushing some of the pillows on the bed against the wall Nina pressed against them. It wasn't the same though. Hannibal's leg wasn't over hers. Will wasn't sleeping on her back. Hannibal's arm wasn't across her clutching Will's hair. Will's leg wasn't fighting Hannibal's for dominance over her body.

Nina whined at herself.

She'd gotten so use to them so fast.

She wondered if Hannibal would tell her if she had Stockholm's. She must have. Bonding with your captors. That's what they were… That's probably what this was. A survival instinct. But… Then, why argue with him about calling the cops then? Why tell them to stop? Rolling around to press her back to the pillows against the wall Nina pushed passed these thoughts too. It didn't matter, at least not right now. She'd made her choice. Nina knew there was no backing out now. At least there was no way to do that without severe consequences she wasn't sure she wanted for herself or for them.

Still she'd be able to sleep by herself.

She could do that much.

She could sleep on her own…

* * *

Sorry this update took so long, but originally this and the next chapter were kind of smashed together, and I took it apart and added stuff into this one, because it didn't feel like it was flowing well. On top of it all the holidays rolled through and the such. I hope it's enough to make up for the absence. The next chapter is partly written, simply because I'm working on how to make the next part... work... So yes, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter...

 **REVIEW REPLIES:**

 **city bookworm:** Yeah Nina still doesn't really see why they picked her. She saw all her friends as way more exciting, and usually felt like they were prettier than her. Being singled out threw her for a loop. Yes now that there's more of a group after them, this is all going to have to be handled differently. Nina's going to have to handle them taking off the kid gloves with her, and she's going to have to let some things go. Thanks for keeping with me here!

 **americanlatinajapanesegirl:** Thank you, and hopefully I can get the next chapter out sooner than this one.

 **TeaWithMeAtThree:** Thank you for reading! It definitely makes it worth wile to hear that, and it's a nice confidence boost. (I really need it sometimes!)

 **bad is more fun:** I don't think Nina forgetting her conscience is going to be that easy, but Hannibal will probably get a chance to go poking around in her mind. Just... not as aggressively as he did with Will.

 **Falling Right Side-Up:** Eee Thanks! I'm glad you like Nina, it's always iffy to add in a character, so it's nice to know she's going over well.

 **BloodyBlondeVamp:** Welp I try to get out the next one in a more timely manner, I know this one didn't exactly come out soon. Heh.

 **CharitinaX:** Thank you so much! And yes I'm going to try to get them to interact more as a trio. I've realized she's kind of been passed back and forth between Hannibal and Will while they tried to set things up, and get things figured out, so they haven't spent a lot of time all together. Soon it'll hopefully feel like they're a more cohesive unit.

 **Anonymous:** Thank you!

 **belladu57:** Thank you!

 **bullybullet6:** Thank you! I'm glad you like it! I do my best with grammar and such. Spellcheck is my best friend believe me.


	12. Caught Looking

It was almost one when Nina finally gave up her inner chant of being able to sleep on her own. She missed their warmth. She wanted to be able to press closer to them. To hold onto them. Moving down the hallway she glanced back at Chiyoh's room for just a moment. When the door didn't open she continued down the hall her feet quiet on the carpet.

She moved down the stairs careful of how much noise she was making. While she glanced at the door to the street it wasn't her intention to use it, and she didn't want anyone thinking that's what she was up to. Once off the stairs she breathed an internal sigh of relief. Passed the door there was really only one place she could be going. She lingered in the downstairs living room still wondering if they were asleep. She wondered if she should just go back upstairs and lay there.

It struck her that she never had this kind of trouble sleeping before, but there wasn't anything to really be done right now.

She'd just check.

If they were asleep she'd go back upstairs, or maybe just lay on the couch for a while. She could turn on the TV and keep the volume muted. Something to look at instead of the darkness of an unfamiliar room. She padded over to their door and turned the knob before opening it just enough to see in. Thankfully the door didn't squeak. Especially since they were very much awake. Hannibal was kissing Will, pressing the younger man down against the bed. Will's hands were trying to escape Hannibal's, from the looks of it not with friendly intent, but Hannibal wasn't having it. Enjoying it, but certainly not about to let Will have his way.

Nina was stuck. She couldn't even gasp. Her fingers just tightened on the doorknob. Hannibal was kneeling over Will, his hands shoving Will's up over the younger man's head. Will's legs were bent at the knee, his feet pushing at the bed like he might upturn the doctor at any moment. Will's boxers were pushed awful low on his hips, and Hannibal's silk pajama bottoms were not much higher. Though it appeared both had started with shirts, considering their current space on the floor, they were shirtless now.

Hannibal knew she was there, his eyes flicked over to her to make eye contact for just a moment. Nina bit the inside of her cheek as she felt arousal coil more earnestly inside her. Will, on the other hand, didn't notice her, too preoccupied. Perhaps there was a reason his boxers were so low… Nina shivered with warmth at the thought, her back straightening, her thighs pressing together. She wondered who had the wandering hands, and why Will was so adamant about being released. When Hannibal leaned back Will growled up at him snarling, yet still managing to keep his voice low, "This is why I don't tell you when I can't sleep!" He got one of his hands free pushing at Hannibal's face as he went on to hiss, "I'm going upstairs to sleep with Nina! She'll understand being molested by you instead of you using your skills as a psychiatrist to help us back to sleep."

Hannibal snapped at Will's hand, his teeth making an audible click, before he insisted, "I did not molest her any more than you did. My leg did not start between hers on purpose." Then his eyes lit with mirth, "As for going up to lay with Nina, that would be a tad bit difficult with her at the door."

Will's head snapped to the side to find her half hiding behind the door. When it settled in her mind that she would not be able to go back upstairs Nina edged a bit more from behind the door, embarrassed she'd been caught watching them. "H-Hannibal told me if I couldn't sleep to come downstairs…" Nina stammered, "I didn't know you two were still awake."

"Come here Little One," Hannibal said as he moved from over Will to sit on the edge of the bed.

Nina stepped towards him, only to immediately stop when the movement felt slick. Hannibal's eyes flashed down her body at that, as he took a deep breath. When his eyes locked back onto hers she knew he knew. Nina took the step back her eyes fastening themselves to the floor as she pulled at the tank top she was wearing like it could be long enough to cover her thighs if she just tried hard enough.

"Did you like seeing me and Will together?" Hannibal asked as he kept an eye on her. He'd give her the space to come to them on her own, but he wouldn't let her run away. Will moved to sit up beside him watching them both closely. Perhaps Nina just a bit closer than him, as she didn't make her shirt much longer, but did manage to give herself quite a bit of cleavage.

Nina didn't have the first clue how she was supposed to answer that. Knowing she had to answer Nina nodded, she certainly knew better than to lie to them. Only after that she felt self-conscious and blurted out, "I'm sorry I walked in on you two, I should have knocked, but I didn't want to wake you if you were asleep, but I still should have knocked… I shouldn't have kept looking. I _knew_ I should have stayed upstairs."

Will couldn't help but know how she felt. Hannibal had downright manipulated him into their first kiss. Purposely undressed right when he knew he'd walk into their room. He should have known Hannibal was biding his time until Nina came down to catch them at whatever point they'd gotten to. The kissing had started out more innocent, and maybe that should have been the first clue that Hannibal was up to something. Sometimes soft kisses for the sake of kissing was too much to ask from the doctor. "Nina," Will called out to her, and when she glanced up at him he told her, "Remember in the hotel, he stopped in front of you on purpose."

Nina's brows knitted together before realization hit her and she looked back at Hannibal who looked rather smug. It hit her then that Hannibal meant for her to come downstairs and catch them. Poor Will probably hadn't meant for her to see anything.

"Now you can come here," Hannibal told her gently, as he held his hand out for her.

She shook her head, still mortified at her reaction to them just kissing. She couldn't walk over there with them knowing how she felt.

" _Nina."_ Her head snapped up at how sharply her name fell from Hannibal's lips. It was like he was holding her there. Then he insisted, "Shut the door, and come here, now." She thought about not listening. She thought about running back upstairs. Her eyes slid over to Will, only to see him shake his head just once. When Hannibal clicked his tongue Nina pushed the door shut behind her, and slid forward, hesitantly letting go of her shirt. Once she was in arms reach Hannibal captured her wrist bringing her so she was knee to knee with him and Will.

Nina's eyes flashed down to his hand, flexing her own, but not pulling away. It only served to make her shiver as he held her there, but she tried to push it aside. "I couldn't fall asleep without you both." Nina glanced up at them before mumbling, "I… I like being with you two…"

"Then don't hide from us," Hannibal breathed as he drew her down to nip at her jaw.

Will gently grasped the back of her neck, and pulled her closer to him to push a kiss to the side of her mouth. After he breathed, "Never hide." Sound advice he'd given her before.

Hannibal's hand gripped the back of her thigh, coaxing her forward so his leg was between hers. Will kept his hand on the back of her neck, pushing closer to Hannibal and Nina. She leaned back in to Will to kiss him, only to get shy almost the moment her mouth touched his, and pulled back. Will couldn't help but grin, and he coaxed her back down to him slanting his lips against hers more firmly.

When they broke apart Nina barely had time to gasp before Hannibal's mouth replaced Will's.

oOo

Nina watched with timid interest as Hannibal and Will pushed down their pants while she sat at the edge of the bed. She had started tugging at Hannibal's pants, and Will had started tugging at her shirt, and then Hannibal was pushing their hands from each other. Maybe it had been because Nina's hands had dropped from Hannibal's pants to chase after Will's fingers drifting up her shirt. Then he pulled Will up, and now they were naked.

There wasn't much of a show to it.

It was very to the point.

It made her feel a little in over her head, but she didn't want to stop.

Nina had never had a naked man in front of her, and now she had two. While the internet had kindly informed her with pop up porn ads what men looked like below the waist before she was even too interested in the opposite sex, it was slightly more intimidating in person. Pulling her eyes up, she couldn't help but notice the scars. Will's were more plentiful under his clothing. There was a circular one on his shoulder that she suspected was a bullet wound, a line that must have been from a cut on his chest. The smile Hannibal gave him. Little flecks here and there. The scar on his cheek that his stubble mostly hid. She knew from being close to his face there was one on his forehead mostly hidden by his hair. Hannibal had one on his cheek, smaller than Will's and slightly higher up. Nina knew there was evidence of a scar on his back, but he must have gotten surgery to try and get rid of it. She didn't ask but she wondered why it was more damning than any of the others, like the ropey scars on his wrists, or the one on his leg that must have been from him breaking it… She wondered if she'd end up with scars like them.

It mostly helped stop her from thinking ridiculous things she knew were plenty possible.

Men and women fit together.

When they shared a look, grins pulling at their lips, they moved and sat on either side of her. The skin of their arms, sides, and legs touching her had Nina jumping up nearly instantly. She thought of running, but Will caught her hand this time. He let go when she turned around, and suddenly she felt like she was standing in front of her speech and debate class freshmen year. Only she didn't have to argue about the drinking age. She was supposed to take off her clothes, and the rest of the class was already holding their A+ papers in front of her.

Why couldn't they just ask her to touch them? That somehow seemed less daunting than being naked at the same time as them. Perhaps because she knew that men and women did indeed fit together.

"We don't have to," Will told her when she was shrinking back from them.

That stopped her though. She pulled her shirt up, dropping it to the side. Her hands hesitated at her shorts. Nina looked first at Hannibal then at Will before she slid her shorts and underwear down in one go. She didn't think she'd be brave enough to do it one at a time. She didn't think about trying to do it slow, give them a show, until she was already undressed. Nina wondered at how she just copied what she saw them do but she didn't have time to dwell on it. She was close enough to them that their hands found her quickly. Hannibal's thumb brushed the mark he left on her hip, and Will's hands gripped her ribs lightly before brushing his thumbs up to graze the underside of her breasts.

Now Nina did gasp, her hands found their forearms, one of each. They both pulled at her as they slid back on the bed. She found herself astride one of each of their legs too. Nina leaned closer to Will, kissing the side of his mouth, before one of his hands tangled in her hair and he pulled her back to his mouth. Their hands kept playing along her skin, but she couldn't bring herself to explore their bodies.

It nearly floored Will that she was sitting naked in their laps and she was still shy about kissing them. He moved down to her neck, and then to her shoulder. That gave Hannibal enough space to reclaim her mouth. Will sucked on the spot where her neck met her shoulder, and firmly raked his teeth against her skin. Her nails bit his skin, and her hips rocked against them.

Hannibal swallowed down her noises when Will started to leave his own mark on her. When her hips bucked he let his fingers trace down her belly, a trail of bites he'd like to leave. Nina pulled back from him at that, but her little tongue darted out to lick his lips getting him to push his forehead to hers grinning. At that he let his fingers dip down to her center. Tracing his fingers between her folds. Getting her to gasp like she was trying to get back air that'd been knocked from her lungs. With their legs between hers she couldn't close them to stop his exploration of her body. She was so wet…

Nina shivered in her attempt to keep her hips still. Will wouldn't let up at her neck and Hannibal started to rub her clit in circles. It was hard to think. Her tongue felt like it was too big. Will's free hand was playing with a breast. The arms she was holding onto had settled on her hips, and they both held her fast. Hannibal's grip bit a little more, he knew why her hips circled and tried to lift from his hand better than the other man. Will allowed her the movement Hannibal tried to restrict. Hannibal's grin showed teeth when she tried to lean more into Will, trying to escape his hand. It made Will rake his teeth harder against her neck, but at least he let her squirm.

"Keep her still," Hannibal breathed out against Will's ear and the younger man sured up his grip on her hip. Nina let out a pouty huff and Will licked at her neck before lifting his head to look down the line of her body to see Hannibal's hand between her legs. When she jerked down against his hand he slid a finger in her and nipped at her lower lip as Will reached down to play with her clit in his place.

Nina let out a short sharp moan. She tried to swallow down the next one but it was really hard with them touching her like that. Then Will went and made it worse by saying, "Move your hips." His lips brushed hers as he spoke and Hannibal licked up her neck. Nina couldn't help but do what he wanted. She rocked her hips just the slightest bit up and down, and when Hannibal added another finger pressing in and out of her she rolled them in little circles at the intrusion. No one else had touched her like this, and it was odd to not be in control of the entire situation.

That had always been the problem though.

She could always stop.

They weren't stopping though.

Nina bit at her lip to hush the breathy gasps that tried to escape. Only Hannibal clicked his tongue at her, scolding her, "Ah, ah, you want me to stop?"

Nina's voice was all caught up in her throat. She only managed to shake her head, but first Will stopped, and then Hannibal pulled his hand from her and a desperate noise rushed out of her. When they started to move her back Nina whimpered out, "Please don't stop!"

oOo

Hannibal pet Nina's hair as she muffled her keening moans against his stomach. Her back was arched, and her hips were in the air for Will. Will had a wicked tongue, she was learning, and he could wait to feel her mouth on him until she was in better control of herself. Her mouth was open, and warm and wet, against his skin, as she whimpered, and cried out. Hannibal didn't know how Will was managing with no one touching him. Still it didn't stop Hannibal from taking her hand in his. He did not deny being selfish. He pulled her hand up to lap at her palm before leading it back to his shaft. She required little coaxing to start grasping him, dragging up and down.

Nina's hips jerked without her consent as Will's tongue filled her, and his thumb played with her. She did as Hannibal wanted, and let him lead her hand up and down him. She'd been licking at him, and working up the courage to take him all the way into her mouth, but she was afraid she'd bite down with Will touching her like that. It felt so much. She tried to keep herself together, but Hannibal's hand found the back of her neck, and that only served to make her feel more sensitive. Only then Will pulled away before she even knew he intended to stop, and she let out a desperate noise. "Will!" She complained but all that got was him chuckling against her lower back.

Then she looked up at Hannibal, and he asked, "What's wrong Little One?"

Nina knew that he was teasing her, that he knew what was wrong! Will stopped! If he wouldn't keep going, then maybe Hannibal would. "Please!" She whimpered at him as her hand moved to steady herself against him instead of following his instruction.

"Oh, did Will not give you what you wanted, even though you're our little girl?" Hannibal asked as he sat up further. She had to push herself up onto her hands as well as her knees now. She bit at her lip, unsure if she wanted to answer. She couldn't help but shake her head in the end. "You want him to keep going?" When she nodded Hannibal looked expectantly at Will who was busy licking up her spine, "Well? Get to work."

Will grinned against her skin before his fingers found her again. He pushed them in and out of her before he reached around to play with her clit while Hannibal pulled her into a kiss. "We have such a greedy girl," He breathed against her back.

"It's her first time, I think we can indulge her," Hannibal hummed after he pulled back just a bit from her lips.

"Yeah," Will hummed back before he gave Hannibal a look and they both manhandled her onto her back. Will pulled her legs over his shoulders while Hannibal helped cradle her. He licked and sucked and did things Nina would never be able to describe out loud with his tongue inside her. It was like his life depended on following Hannibal's order.

Hannibal watched as Nina came undone. Will kept at it as she shuddered and cried out. She pulled at the sheets next to his legs, and pushed back against his chest the best she could. Will's name fell from her lips, then Hannibal's. When she melted against them, and Will lifted his face from between her thighs, Hannibal reached out and tangled his fingers in Will's hair. He pulled Will closer and licked his bottom lip before kissing him.

Nina watched as she managed to calm down, barely noticing she was squished between them. As they pulled apart Nina was aware of both men's arousal touching her. Will's against her thigh, Hannibal's against her back.

oOo

Sometimes Nina couldn't tell who was inside her. She just knew that Hannibal was in charge of what was happening. He was behind her and Will was under her and Will's hands were in her hair, and Hannibal's hands were on her hips. He pulled her higher off of Will's cock the younger man pulled on her hair just slightly, but all she could do was yelp out a short moan when Hannibal started pushing in and out of her quickly, harshly. It all felt way better than it hurt, and even then, the hurt seemed to make it feel even better.

Will held Nina to his shoulder letting her cry out against him as he watched Hannibal. His eyes were heated, and he's had this dark determination about him as he worked in Nina. Hannibal was going to leave bruises on her hips with how hard he was holding her, but Will knew he wanted to leave more than that on her. Will was sure Hannibal was waiting till they were done, then he'd leave another mark on her.

Hannibal glared at Will when one of his hands left Nina's hair to touch between her legs, only he didn't seem content with playing with her. His fingers moved to where he was filling Nina making him snap his teeth as he growled, "Damn it Will!"

"Now, now, this is one ceiling you want to stay standing Dr. Lecter," Will taunted as Nina scraped her teeth against his shoulder. Not like Hannibal, she wasn't sure if she wanted to bite him. He was sure she didn't want to hurt him, though he knew they were hurting her at least a little.

"I'll make you finish yourself off," Hannibal snarled as Will shifted around so he could get low enough to touch him more.

Nina managed to whimper out, "Please… don't fight…" Still Will did something that made Hannibal shudder, slam roughly into her, and stop. Which prompted Hannibal to pull her up. Before she really knew what was happening she was sitting on her knees on Hannibal with her back to him and Will was sitting in front of her looking rather put out.

"We're not fighting Little One," Hannibal growled against the back of her ear. "I'm giving you a show. You wanna see Will touch himself?"

Will groaned as Nina bit her lip, watching him. She did. Hannibal was looking at him expectantly, guiding Nina up and down in his lap. Will could see how tightly she was stretched around Hannibal, her slickness coating him. When he looked down he could see her juices on him too, and took ahold of his length jerking himself off to the pace Hannibal was using on Nina. Hannibal seemed to notice and upped the pace, before slowing down just as Nina's noises got needy.

"You first," Hannibal grinned from over Nina's shoulder. "Then her."

"Please," Nina urged Will on. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. She wanted more. She wanted to keep going, and she rolled her hips, grinding against Hannibal, but he pinched her thigh, tutting at her like she was about to stick her finger in the frosting on the side of a beautifully decorated cake.

Will gripped himself just a bit harder, and moved his hand faster, watching Nina's face intently. She was watching him so closely. Her eyes roved from his dick to his eyes and everywhere in-between. Hannibal gave her some of the friction she wanted, but it wouldn't be enough for either of them. Will knew Hannibal saw it as matter of pride that his partner come first. (In this case partners.) He could control himself to see it done, too.

Hannibal's fingers moved from her hip to brush against her clit. She whimpered, and it made Will's hand lose his rhythm. "Mr. Graham," Hannibal taunted, a cruel edge to his tone, "Our little girl wants to _cum_." Will grunted and he could see the desperation on Will just as much as he could feel it in the way Nina clenched around him. He lifted Nina up just a bit before pulling her down on him sharply, getting a yelp out of her that drove Will over the edge. He came over his hand and stomach, and Nina grinded against him, moaning.

He pushed her forward onto her hands and knees, partially over Will who was trying to recover. Nina cried out as he drove into her and Will reached up touching her cheek. Hannibal let his hand slide down from her hip to rub between her legs once more. She made the smallest noises, needy and asking for more. Her hands pawed at the bed, and Hannibal kept her moving her hips even as she arched her back.

Will leaned up and kissed her, swallowing down the noises she was making. She abruptly pulled away from him and pressed her face to his neck shuddering, and Will knew by the way Hannibal groaned that she was coming. He could hear her gasping their names. He brushed his fingers through her hair watching as Hannibal lost his rhythm and thrusted in and out of her as fast and hard as he could manage. Nina was making keening noise even as she collapsed against him. She was sensitive and Hannibal was still playing with her clit. Will kissed her temple to comfort her.

Nina shivered as Hannibal kept touching her. Her hips twitched and she could feel the muscles in her legs and belly quivering. Nina leaned into Will and Hannibal shoved her forward as he pressed closer. She couldn't name the sounds she was making. She was so overwhelmed. Hannibal snarled behind her and warmth hit the back of her thighs. He leaned over her, his forehead against the small of her back.

Will lightly shoved Hannibal's hand from between her legs, and kissed the top of her head as she and Hannibal came down. Hannibal was still shaking slightly. They were all covered in sweat and fluids. Still, doubting they were going to shower right this second Will laid back and pulled Nina forward. She laid against him, and Hannibal relaxed on top of her after a second.

* * *

Hiii all, I'm sorry this chapter took so long. It kind of kept getting away from me, and then plot bunnies for another Hannibal story invaded and THINGS. I'll probably post it just to share it, but I'm still out to finish this story if it kills me. The other one was a story I had on another account on the site but I hit a dead end with how I wrote it and ended up taking it down because I'm going to put the new not dead ended story on this account. (I'll explain in the other story when I post it because I wouldn't want to be accused of stealing my own idea, that'd just be silly.)

Yes this chapter is mostly just smutt, yes it was almost completely Hannibal's idea (Let's face it this wasn't going to be anyone else's idea.) I know how this happened, but I don't ya know? Still this wasn't just purely smutt for the sake of smutt (at least not completely I'm sure I could have conveyed what I wanted without it, but it was hopefully still enjoyable?) We'll see how this effects Nina in the next chapter, and all this will hopefully add to the story. We'll see how you all feel.

A lot of stuff is going to start happening in the next chapter as well. Not to give any of it away, but for those of you that have read the first draft of this story we're going on the same journey, but not with the exact same demons, so things are going to really start to differ and matter that they're different.

 **REVIEW REPLIES:**

 **watergoddesskasey:** I'll certainly try!

 **americanlatinajapanesegirl:** I'm sure that this isn't as soon as you would have liked, but better late then never. Happy late all the holidays!

 **Starcrier:** Thank you!

 **XxRemus John LupinxX:** Thank you! I'm glad you've enoyed it!

 **TeaWithMeAtThree:** Thanks, and I do appreciate what you said. It is fun to live in these worlds through these characters, that's part of the joy of writing it as well as reading it. You're welcome, and I hope you're still enjoying it. I'm still enjoying creating it.

 **SmallLittleCagedBird:** Thank you! I'm excited that you like it this much!

 **Lillypebbles666:** Awwww thank you! Definitely thank you for writing then! (HAHAHA my evil plan to lure unsuspected reviewers has worked! lol no joking joking) I'm always happy to hear that I've gotten things right, or at least entertaining enough to overlook my mistakes. Of course I'm going to continue, no worries there! As for Nina's friends, at this point they've been part of her life for longer than they haven't been, so it'd be like if a family member went missing. Even if you're on the outs with them, you're probably still going to be concerned for their well being, even if it's more of a feeling of obligation. That and Nina's empathy level's are closer to Will's in this, but of course not to his extreme.

 **Azera-V:** Thank ya! And the other characters will come back. Up until this point they've been mostly a moral dilemma for Nina, but they will have actual (though mostly minor) parts in the story later on.


	13. After

Nina mumbled a little as Hannibal moved off of her, flopping down onto his back. After a moment she tried to push herself up, only to frown as her stomach _stuck_ to Will. "Oh, that's gross…" Nina whined as she pulled away completely to sit on her knees. Will merely chuckled at her as she crawled to sit between them her hands rubbing at her belly.

Hannibal watched her through heavy lidded eyes for a moment, his hand reaching out to trace after her own fingers. When he looked up to find Nina looking at him pleadingly he relented and sat up. "Alright, alright, let's go shower," Hannibal mumbled as he patted her cheek. There were nights he didn't feel like sleeping covered in cum, and next time he'd drag her with him. She looked like she might question showering together, but then she stopped, smiling a bit.

"Enjoy yerselves," Will offered as he rolled onto his belly while Nina scampered from the bed and Hannibal stood.

Hannibal eyed Will for a moment before he moved back over and pulled Will's head back by his hair insisting, "You're next." Nina shifted her weight as Will turned a moan into an agreeable noise. When she went to grab for her shirt though Hannibal took her hand and started leading her to the door. Not giving her the chance to cover up.

Nina made a distressed noise as he opened the door, but still quickly followed after him, especially when she found that Chiyoh was not standing there like she feared. Hannibal shut the door to the bedroom, and then once they were in the bathroom he shut that one too. Only then did he let go of her hand. When he walked off to get the shower going Nina watched him. She was sort of marveling at him being naked, it was hard to think of him in anything less than a suit. Obviously she'd seen him, and it was a chore not to cover herself, but it was still new to her.

Hannibal didn't seem to mind. When he got the water going through the shower head, waiting for it to heat up he found her looking, and merely looked at her in return. Then he held his hand out for her and she moved forward taking his hand. Her fingers climbed along his stomach as his brushed along the top of her shoulder. He had hair on his chest and she suspected he wouldn't really appreciate being petted, so she refrained…

Once the water was hot enough and they got in Nina didn't know what to do. She let Hannibal move her under the spray, and she pushed her hands through her hair to make sure it all got soaked. The longer he looked at her though, the more heated his gaze seemed to be. Then he leaned down kissing her neck, then her shoulder, then he moved down onto his knees kissing his way down her body. When he got to her belly, just next to her belly button his kiss became opened mouthed. Then his teeth scraped her skin, and her fingers tangled into his hair.

"Ha-Hannibal…" Nina gasped as his fingers trailed from her hip to her center. He rubbed his fingers between her folds and she couldn't help but tighten her hold on his hair. Only, then his teeth sank against her skin more. Her eyes widened and… it felt _good_. Nina pulled at his hair a little more, but when his teeth threatened to break skin she whimpered and relaxed her hold on him.

Should it have felt that good?

Was that okay?

Nina couldn't bring herself to ask as he move to a different spot. Then his thumb circled her clit and she couldn't think about anything but his hands and his mouth. By the time he moved down to her hip his fingers pushed into her, making her whimper. That didn't feel as good as it did before. His fingers left her opening, but he still worked her clit.

"H-Hannibal we're not g-getting clean…" Nina gasped wondering if that would coax him into standing back up. She knew she didn't know what to do with them both in the shower, but she didn't think they'd be doing this type of thing again so soon. It did feel good though.

"As soon as I'm done," Hannibal breathed against her hip, his fingers rubbing her in more earnest circles. Her hips rocked, and her fingers tightened in his hair just a bit, and he took that as consent to keep going.

Nina sucked in another breath, and tugged at his hair when he lightly pinched her clit. He worked his teeth against her skin harder. She moaned and pulled a little harder, and he bit a little harder. Nina forced herself to loosen her grip once more, but when he rolled her clit harder between his fingers, she pulled at him again and this time he did break skin. It shocked her when she shook and saw stars, losing track of her body beyond the heat coursing through it.

"I got you…" Hannibal was whispering against her hair when she came back to herself. Hannibal had her gathered sideways on his lap.

"Did I just…?" Nina couldn't finish, she was too embarrassed looking up at him.

"Have an orgasm?" Hannibal questioned helping her back to her feet. When she nodded, he let her help him up and nodded, "Yes." He gave her a smug little grin that got her to hide her face against his chest. He pulled the shampoo she'd bought for herself from the side of the tub and took the opportunity to start on her hair. After a moment, he coaxed her into turning around, and noticed as her shoulders slumped in relaxation. It was a good thing she came when she did, anymore and he'd start more than leaving some marks on her.

oOo

Nina bit her lip as Hannibal washed her body. She held onto his arms, watching his hands. It felt a little odd to have someone wash her. It was kind of weird to watch someone touch her. She wanted to say she could do this herself, but really she wanted him to keep going. She liked when they touched her. She was tired, and now that she was calmed down she felt over worked and sore. When he moved the shower puff between her legs, she flexed her fingers asking, "Can I wash you next?" When he looked up at her face she mumbled, "I'm a little short to wash your hair properly, but your body…" She wondered if they liked it when she touched them just as much.

Hannibal smiled down at her, "Yes, you can." He kept washing her, kissing her forehead as she leaned into his touches. He could see how tired she was, but if that's what she wanted, he'd let her wash him. Her touch still awed him. They'd finish up, and then Will would get washed and they could get some sleep together.

After he finished washing her, and Nina rinsed off, he washed his hair on his own as she suggested. Then he soaped up the loofa before handing it to Nina who hesitated. He watched her eyes shoot down the front of his body, before he told her, "Just wash what you're comfortable with."

Nina smiled sheepishly, and started at his shoulders, and around his neck. "It's just… different…" Nina breathed. "I mean I know we… but… It's just different." She wasn't sure what to do. It was one thing to let him touch her, but she didn't know how to touch him. This didn't seem to be very sexual in intent, which was okay… but did he feel that way?

Hannibal let out a slow breath. "It's okay, we don't have to do anything more." Nina was deliberate but gentle as she washed him. Hannibal watched her through heavy eyes as she worked down one arm, and then the other. She washed his chested and sides, and Hannibal trailed his fingers along her neck. It was probably best they didn't start anything. If he'd suspected she wanted to play more he might have sent Will. Will would be gentle with her until she asked him to be rough. Hannibal knew he wasn't gentle. The blood he washed from her hip said that much.

"If you turn around I'll wash your back?" Nina asked as she fidgeted with the scrubby. Hannibal nodded and turned for her. This time she let her free hand wander the expanse of his back as well. She once more found the spot on his back that made her wonder. She let her fingers trail there, before she asked, "Why did you get rid of this one?"

Hannibal frowned, and told her, "He was rude, I wasn't keeping that brand." Mason Verger offended him greatly, and he tried to steal Will's face. Margo had killed Mason, and he had killed Cordelle but that hadn't been quite enough. To make it worse it had for some reason, or another, bothered Will more than the other scars he bore. Even more than the ones on his forearms.

Nina frowned at that, and pressed the scrubby to his hand. He finished quickly, and rinsed off before he pulled Nina to him again. She hiccupped trying to hide her tears from him. "What's wrong Little One?" Hannibal asked, confusion clearly laced throughout his tone.

"It's just… that must have hurt so much…" Nina whimpered against his chest.

Hannibal let his fingers lace into her hair. "Sweet little thing," He mumbled against the top of her hair. She and Will were so sensitive.

oOo

Will came back into the room after a quick shower to find Nina asleep nuzzled into Hannibal's side. She had on his tee while Hannibal put his pants back on, so Will followed suit putting his boxers back on. "Was she okay?" Will asked as he crawled in behind her under Hannibal's watchful gaze.

"She was curious," Hannibal said, combing his fingers through her damp hair. "The scar on my back upset her too."

With a sigh Will gripped her side a bit, kissing her shoulder. "It's worse because we didn't do it to each other." Will sighed. "Other than that, was she okay?

He kept his cool this time, but perhaps next time. "Yes, maybe you should take a shower with her next." Nina and Will together in the shower was an exciting thought in and of itself too.

"I'll give it a couple of days," Will mumbled as he curled around Nina. "But yeah, she didn't get much of a chance to explore us."

"She will," Hannibal hummed as he trailed his fingers over her hip to Will's. "She wouldn't put her mouth on me while you had yours on her."

"She was afraid to bite you," Will spoke against her shoulder. "She scraped her teeth against me towards the end, but she wouldn't bite down. She didn't want to hurt us."

Hannibal blew out an amused breath. "She likes it when I bite her."

Will grumbled, "Stop tasting our girl."

"I'll do what pleases her," Hannibal quipped. "Would you have liked it if she bit you?" he asked after a pause, as he brushed his fingers through Will's hair. After all Will liked it when he bit him too.

"I would have liked it," Will said holding onto Nina a little tighter. "I want her to do what she wants, though. If she rather be gentle, I want her to be gentle." Hannibal only knew gentle enough to fake it sometimes. There were times he was genuine, sure, but not usually in bed. Will wanted Nina to be herself.

"And if she wants to bite you hard?" Hannibal asked even as his own eyes got heavy and Will's closed.

Will grinned, "I'll like it, and bite her back."

"Sometimes you're no better than a puppy yourself Will Graham," Hannibal yawned out a chuckle. Will had his own animal in him, and watching him play with Nina would be something to behold.

oOo

For once Nina woke to Will awake and Hannibal asleep. They were a tangle of arms and legs. Now she was facing Will, Hannibal's arm was heavy and limp over her body. His breathing was slow and even. Will was tracing his fingers along her thigh, his eyes following the movement. Carefully she reached out and traced the scar on his stomach.

Will sighed as she touched him. It was careful and soft. When she reached from one end to the other her eyes returned up to his, and he smiled at her. "Hey there Darlin'," he whispered, wanting to let Hannibal sleep. It seemed like the man was always awake.

"Hi," she breathed letting her arm rest back between them.

Will smiled as he bushed his fingers from her knee up to where his shirt was just barely covering her lower half. Nina closed her eyes again, a small smile playing on her own lips. They stayed there for a long time as he traced her arms and thighs, and even played his fingers along her belly over his shirt. Sometimes she'd open her eyes to watch him, but others he'd look and her eyes would be closed. He brushed over her hip a little more firmly when he notice her clench her eyes such a bit more when he touched there, and this time she squirmed.

Hannibal woke at that and pulled Nina closer to him. He smiled into her hair when she gasped and tried to pull the shirt back down to cover herself. "No need to be shy," Hannibal hummed.

"You wouldn't let me put on underwear though!" Nina whispered heatedly.

"We're already acquainted with your body," Hannibal told her even as he let her go and sat up to look at them. Will's eyes were trained on the bitemark on her hip.

"Excuse me if I still have some notions of modesty," Nina snipped at him as she wiggled around to get the shirt lower without sitting up.

"Cheeky," Hannibal chuckled as he tapped her cheek with his fingers.

Will blinked before an easy grin touched his lips as he asked, "When did you get so cheeky?"

Nina frowned a bit before she shrugged saying, "I've always been cheeky, just usually not out loud…" Then she sat up saying, "I want to say no one was listening anyway, but you know that wasn't always true. That kind of thing never is."

Will frowned wondering how often it was true though.

Hannibal gripped the back of her neck poised to say something, but Chiyoh interrupted them through the door.

"Breakfast is ready!"

* * *

Yeah this took a bit, and yes it's mostly fluff still, but Nina is finding out things about herself. It showed a little of Will and Nina together at the end there. It's hard to write about them together at times, because their relationship is quieter. It's kind of careful in a way, which I think I've said before... In any case. The next chapter with have some Chiyoh, and some other things. I'm working on it...

 **REVIEW REPLIES:**

 **city bookworm:** Of course it all went as Hannibal planned, I mean even if Nina managed to stay upstairs let's face it his hands were already down Wills pants. Fun things would have happened. But, yup she went down there all on her own, but I don't think that's exactly what she thought would happen. I mean yes that's what happened, and yes she definitely enjoyed every bit of it. Now she enjoyed even more. Good things.

 **americanlatinajapanesegirl:** Thank ya! I'm glad you enjoyed the update!

 **Lillypebbles666:** Aw but it was so punny! haha I won't get started on how much I enjoy puns... But yes sometimes I update at weird hours, especially when I update on the weekends... So I'm glad you found it and it didn't get burried under people who update at like normal times...

I'm glad you liked it all! And Nina. And I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I'll try to do better.

If you did... you know you should post it! Post all the things!

 **saltqueen:** Thank you! ... I think... you're welcome? I'm going to assume that you enjoyed everything and just thank you. THANKS!


End file.
